Sacrificio: Flor Marchita de Priмavera
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Durante una misión, Sakura sacrifica su moral e inocencia para proteger a su equipo. Lentamente comienza a cambiar, preocupando a todos, en especial a Sasuke. ¿Podrá él descubrir qué ocurrió con Sakura, antes de que ella se pierda a sí misma? [Descontinuado] ;Sasuke/Sakura;
1. Prolouge: Deflowered

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! Aquí traigo una traducción del fic Sacrifice: Wilted Blossom of Spring, que empecé a leer y me encantó. Por suerte la autora, Crystal Renee, me dio la autorización para pasarlo al español. El fic fue escrito en el 2005, por lo que tiene discordancias con la historia original, pero como no se centra mucho en ello, no es algo tan importante. Cabe destacar que la historia va por el capítulo 13 y no la ha seguido. Qué más… hay partes muy difíciles de pasar al español con sentido, por lo que tuve que editar y cambiar algunas palabras y frases. Nada relevante :).

**Advertencia:** Contenidos y temas fuertes (Rape). Si eres muy sensible ante temas delicados, quizás el fic pueda perturbarte.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Prólogo: Desflorada

* * *

Cuando la señal fue dada, el grupo de cuatro Jounin se separó en dúos y fueron por direcciones contrarias, Sakura seguida detrás del hombre que alguna vez fue su sensei. Esta era su primera misión como Jounin. Kakashi había solicitado al equipo completo reunirse para esta primera misión y Tsunade había aceptado sin vacilar.

Los tres se habían graduado juntos del examen Jounin hace poco. Normalmente, habrían sido separados en distintos equipos y en distintas misiones. Pero ella había estado dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Sólo por ellos.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza mientras avanzaba, furtivo, a lo largo del edificio; su equipo era fuerte. Siempre lo habían sido. Incluso antes de que cada uno fuera entrenado por uno de los tres Sannin legendarios.

Es sólo que sentía como si fuera su deber estar en su primera misión.

_Por el bien de los viejos tiempos_, pensó, _aún cuando esta vez no pueda leer Icha Icha Paradise._

Levantó su mano para señalarle a Sakura que detuviera sus pasos. Retrocedió y se apoyó contra la pared, una mano en su rodilla flexionada y la otra sobre el portador de kunai. Los pasos se acercaron por el corredor, haciendo un eco ensordecedor antes de extinguirse. Sakura controló y mantuvo su respiración tranquila, uniendo sus manos.

Habían sido alertados de lo peligrosa que era aquella misión— una de alto rango A, confiada a ellos, debido al poder que tenían unidos como equipo.

Sólo esperaba que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran haciendo bien las cosas y no peleando el uno con el otro. No había tiempo para ello.

Otro movimiento de mano indicó que se apartara de Kakashi y bajara por un pasillo separado. Sakura odiaba esos edificios tradicionales. Las paredes eran delgadas, por lo que era más fácil escuchar a través de ellas y le dificultaba ocultar su presencia. Los pasos hacían un sonido ligero y apenas audible. Las sombras estaban sobre los pisos polvorientos, en donde la luz de la luna no se colaba por las altas ventanas.

Sakura se escondió allí y continuó su camino, serpenteando por el suelo.

Al final del pasillo, una puerta estaba abierta. Se filtraba luz y el sonido tronante de las conversaciones. Tragó saliva y se acercó unos pasos más, escuchando las voces y determinando cuántos eran los que estaban en la habitación. ¿Podría ser uno de ellos el objetivo?

Kakashi y ella habían tomado el camino fácil para hacer un asesinato directo; Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron que lidiar con los guardias y otros Jounin que interferirían en la operación.

Sakura había sido seleccionada para dar el golpe mortal. No querían derramamiento de sangre, querían que fuera secreto y silencioso. Tsunade le había dicho que hiciera lo que fuera que requiriera la situación, excepto usar sus habilidades médicas para matarlo. No importaba como lo hiciera, mientras lo completara de una forma silenciosa y eficiente.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Aunque ya era un Jounin, aún debía matar a otro, sin hablar del magnífico ninja que se supone que debía asesinar. Eso la desalentaba. Ella era una ninja médico; su trabajo era salvar vidas, no quitarlas.

Pero eso la hacía perfecta para la situación; ella era una opción inesperada y sorpresiva para el asesino.

—Kakashi, lo tengo. Hay tres en el cuarto, pero creo que puedo manejarlo —susurró en los auriculares del radio—. ¿Continuo?

—_Espera el reporte de Sasuke y Naruto _—le dijo—. _Si no reportan de vuelta en quince minutos, haz tu movimiento. Yo estoy rodeando nuevamente el exterior del edificio para llegar hasta ti. ¿En dónde estás exactamente?_

—Al final del pasillo. Se ven luces desde el cuarto, deberías ser capaz de descubrir cuál es.

—_Bien. Espera hasta tener noticias de los otros ó cuando te diga por el radio que vayas. Luego avísanos cuando hayas completado tu tarea._

Sakura suspiró, preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer—. De acuerdo.

El radio estuvo en silencio por unos momentos—. _…Sakura. Nada va a salir mal. Estaré afuera y si creo que necesitas ayuda, subiré._

Ella no respondió. No había razón para hacerlo.

* * *

—_¿Sakura?_

Se sobresaltó ligeramente. El radio había estado en silencio por un rato—. Sí, aquí estoy.

—_Sasuke y Naruto no se han reportado_. _Ve. Aún no estoy allí, tengo algunas cosas con las que lidiar primero. Puedes hacerlo por ti misma, sólo no te precipites _—le dijo la voz de Kakashi—. _Quiero que vayas. _Ya.

—Sí.

Apagó el interruptor del radio, sintiendo a través del portador de kunai la jeringa envenenada que había empacado (el veneno era un método más rápido de matanza que la tentativa de entrar y usar su chakra para destrozar vasos sanguíneos). Sakura tenía suficiente veneno en esa jeringa como para administrar a diez hombres, pero sólo lo querían para el objetivo final.

Se subió la manga, mientras seguía acercándose a la entrada, en donde la risa y conversaciones de negocios se oían más fuertes; bajo esta había agujas envenenadas, instaladas en forma de tirador para mayor poder y precisión. Pero debía tener cuidado de los obstáculos que se encontraban en el camino hacia el objetivo.

Deteniéndose en el borde de la entrada, sacó un espejo para poder ver dentro del cuarto. Había una estantería que podría usar para ocultarse después de matar a los dos que estaban en su camino, no muy lejos de la entrada. La mesa en donde los tres conversaban estaba en el centro de la habitación y a quienes debía asesinar, dándole la espalda.

Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso; esto se estaba volviendo mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado.

Contando hasta tres, salió de su posición, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus agujas envenenadas. Los dos hombres que estaban protegiendo y hablando con su objetivo cayeron paralizados con las agujas en sus cuellos. El veneno inmediatamente los dejó inmóviles, mientras ella desaparecía detrás de la estantería. La jeringa se salió del portador de kunai y rápidamente colocó sus dedos para sacar el veneno e inyectarlo en su víctima.

Súbitamente, Sakura se lanzó detrás de la estantería y se pegó contra ella, cuando seis shuriken rozaron su brazo. Sacó nuevamente el espejo, enfocándolo de un modo en que la persona que intentaba matarla no pudiera verlo. Podía notar perfectamente su postura y como comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus manos. Guardó el espejo y acumuló su chakra en los puños.

Iba a detener este ataque.

Cuando vio que lanzaba una técnica de fuego, golpeó fuertemente la estantería, reduciéndola a suficientes pedazos y con suficiente fuerza como para devolver el ataque de fuego hacia él. Sin perder ni un segundo, se lanzó contra él para atacarlo, jeringa en mano y lista para inyectarlo.

Pero él detuvo su muñeca, y puso un kunai bajo su pecho izquierdo. Sakura alzó la vista hacia su captor y le dio una patada, obligándolo a retroceder; pero como él no había soltado su brazo, también salió disparada hacia adelante.

Después de una corta lucha, terminó debajo de él, con la jeringa fuera de su alcance y con el kunai aún sobre su corazón.

—No todos los días tengo a una mujer tan hermosa tratando de acabar con mi vida.

_Qué pasa… no puedo mover las piernas ni el resto de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hizo?_

—Solamente tomaste un poco de tu propio veneno —explicó el moreno—. Dudo que sea suficiente para matarte, pero estoy seguro de que estarás paralizada por los próximos… cinco minutos, diría yo. Lástima, debiste tener más cuidado al pelear con un ninja retirado.

Sakura apretó los dientes. _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se supone que saldré de esta? No hay nadie que pueda ayudarme y es mi trabajo matarlo… pero como no puedo moverme, podría matarme en estos cinco minutos._

El tipo lanzó los kunai a través de la habitación, clavándolos en la pared antes de bajar la mirada a ella de nuevo—. _Nishi Kiyo_ no será derrotado tan fácilmente. De hecho… mis guardias son más que suficiente para ti.

Vio cómo Nishi caminaba hacia la ventana y fijaba la vista en las puertas delanteras—. Parece que el veterano de tu equipo tiene las manos bastante ocupadas, es una vergüenza. Y por cómo se ven las cosas, los otros miembros de tu escuadrón ya fueron capturados.

—¿Qué? —soltó. _Tengo que luchar contra este veneno… ¡tengo que salvarlos!_

Él sonrió. Sakura notó que era _esa_ sonrisa.

Se sintió abatida.

—Mis hombres esperan mi llamado. Te daré una opción. Puedes seguir siendo así de obstinada y condenarlos, o puedes obedecerme y salvar sus vidas. Tú eliges.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba apunto de consentir. Si era por su equipo, lo haría. Ellos eran lo más importante, y una persona que no se preocupaba por sus compañeros, era considerada igual o más inferior que una basura.

Eso era algo que Kakashi le había enseñado.

* * *

Sakura se rehusó a mirarlo a los ojos, a la vez que le rodeaba su espalda desnuda con los brazos.

_Haz lo que sea para terminar esta misión, Sakura… no importa lo que eso signifique._

Los gruñidos que él emitía hacían que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido debido a su parálisis, por lo que no podía sentir como Nishi entraba y salía de ella con toda libertad.

Sakura movió su cabeza hacia el lado, mirando con ansias la jeringa que estaba apenas a su alcance, mientras Nishi bajaba la cabeza hasta su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza… ella no quería esto.

Nunca pensó que tendría que entregarle su primera vez al enemigo para salvar a sus compañeros; nunca se le cruzó por la mente que olvidarse de su inocencia sería la forma de salvar a Naruto. ¿Qué le diría él? Naruto sería ferozmente vengativo, estaba segura. Kakashi sería indiferente.

¿Y que haría Sasuke? Por el cual había estado reservando su inocencia en primer lugar…

No, decidió que él no tenía que saberlo. Sasuke no la trataría de forma distinta. Tampoco es como si le importaría saber lo que le pasó. Suspiró mientras estiraba su brazo.

Sasuke tenía razón después de todo; ella era débil.

Pero tenía que terminar esta misión.

Sus dedos rozaron el borde de la jeringa, acercándola más a ella. Si podía alcanzarla, tendría una oportunidad…

Nishi estaba distraído. Podía hacerlo.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la jeringa, levantándola cuando Nishi arqueó su espalda y la alzó con él para el movimiento final, antes de llegar al orgasmo. Sakura esperó, mirando su expresión, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos.

La aguja se enterró en su cuello y ella introdujo el veneno dentro de su cuerpo, empujando la jeringa con sus manos. Nishi cayó muerto al suelo en dos segundos, completamente desnudo. Sakura acercó más la ropa a su cuerpo, sollozando en la chaqueta de Jounin, que estuvo tan orgullosa de recibir junto con sus compañeros.

Kakashi aterrizó al lado de la ventana y miró dentro del cuarto. En el piso había un cuerpo sin vida y desnudo y Sakura estaba llorando, aferrándose a su ropa, mientras intentaba calmar su voz y encendía el radio.

Saltó lejos de la ventana, con la vista fija en el suelo. Pronto escucharía la voz de Sakura por el radio, tan normal como siempre y pretendería que no vio nada. Pero Kakashi no era ningún idiota; sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en ese cuarto.

Sakura había hecho el mayor de los sacrificios por su equipo.


	2. Chapter 1: Self Immolated

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo I: Auto Sacrificio

* * *

—Sakura, necesitas dejar de moverte.

La muchacha de pelo rosa se giró hacia Tsunade con la vista perdida. Ella era algo más que la Hokage para Sakura— era su mentora. La vergüenza corría por todas sus venas, mientras su superior extraía los restos de veneno de su cuerpo.

Aunque había cumplido con el objetivo, había defraudado a Tsunade en esta primera misión.

Fijando la mirada en el entablado, Sakura comenzó a detallar los errores que había cometido en su "primer viaje" como Jounin.

Ella pudo y _debió_ haber sacado su objetivo antes. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer, era lanzar la jeringa con un aparato unido a esta y forzar el veneno dentro del cuerpo de él desde una distancia prudente. Con una entrada como esa, realmente no había necesidad de haber sacado a los guardaespaldas de él hasta mucho después.

Cuando cayó sobre su propia aguja y tomó un poco de la toxina recién preparada, podría haber evitado al tipo rodando hacia al lado.

_Simplemente pude haber dicho que no… Sasuke-kun y Naruto no me necesitaban después de todo._

Esa fue la parte de su sacrificio que más la atormentó.

Cuando había terminado de vestirse y apareció en la azotea del edificio, sus compañeros la estaban esperando, con tan sólo unos cortes menores y unos rasguños. Ella era la única con injurias que requerían asistencia médica. Todos los demás se encontraban perfectamente bien y habían estado esperando por ella durante los últimos diez minutos de la misión.

Había dejado su moral y sus valores – su inocencia – por ninguna razón aparente.

Sakura había sacrificado su virginidad por una amenaza que en realidad nunca se cumplió.

_¿Aunque lo hubiera rechazado… aún así me habría violado?_

Ese pensamiento envió temblores a su columna, haciendo que se estremeciera justo cuando Tsunade terminaba de extraer aquel ácido tóxico de su cuerpo. Recibió un pequeño frasco con antídoto en sus temblorosas manos, antes de que la Hokage dejara su lado y se sentara tras su escritorio.

Unos intensos ojos miel repararon en la apagada chica, con curiosidad y preocupación. Tsunade estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba ligeramente perturbada por la repentina carencia de vitalidad en Sakura. El modo en que alisaba su falda para cubrir más sus piernas y como sus ojos permanecían clavados en el suelo, causaron que la preocupación de la Hokage pasara de escéptica a sumamente sospechosa.

_¿Qué te pasó, Sakura?_

—Sakura…

Levantó la cabeza súbitamente, una sonrisa fingida y ensayada en su rostro—. ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

—Mañana tenme listo un reporte de la misión —respondió y luego su voz vaciló un poco—. Y… asegúrate de visitar a tus compañeros. Están preocupados por ti.

—Oh, no hay ninguna razón para que se preocupen por mí. ¡Voy a estar bien, Tsunade-sama! Y ellos necesitan descansar de todas formas– la mayor parte de la pelea la terminaron ellos, yo solamente entré y… —Sakura se detuvo cuando los recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza—…asesiné al objetivo.

Tsunade suspiró—. Sé que no es tu deber realizar aquellas misiones; yo soy médico también. Soy tu maestra. Pero Sakura, tienes que entender. Tú eras la única candidata para esta tarea en particular.

—Lo entiendo. Estaré bien —indicó, aún con su sonrisa falsa en la cara—. Voy a descansar por un rato y archivaré el reporte de la misión durante la mañana.

* * *

Cuando se halló gritando en su cama por quinta vez en la noche, Sakura por fin sucumbió ante el hecho— no iba a dormir esa noche. Su corazón y pensamientos estaban demasiado mezclados y rotos. Hechos desastrosos habían ocurrido esa noche y no estaba segura de cuál era peor o cuál pesaba con más fuerza en su corazón.

Su mente se rehusaba a reconocer a los fantasmas que venían por asesinar a otra persona y, en cambio, se enfocaba directamente en la suciedad que se había infiltrado en su cuerpo.

Se sentía muy sucia.

Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no salir de la cama y ducharse por sexta vez en la noche. Su piel ya estaba algo áspera por tallarla repetidas veces y su cabello se había aplastado considerablemente por cepillárselo con tanta insistencia. Por una vez en su vida, encontró un uso práctico para el maquillaje— cubría bien los cortes, aún si desaparecía mientras transpiraba durante el entrenamiento o las misiones.

Levantándose lentamente de su cama, Sakura se desvistió y caminó hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo, en donde se observó detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron las curvas que este reflejaba, odiando cada centímetro de su figura. La figura de la cual se había sentido tan orgullosa alguna vez.

Se abrazó a si misma para protegerse del frío del cuarto, sus ojos buscando cualquier rasguño o _marca_ que hubiera olvidado cubrir con el maquillaje o el polvo. Todo lo que veía era rojo, las manchas rojas que había refregado con más fuerza mientras se duchaba— sobre su cuello, bajando por su pecho, su estómago, sus muslos…

_Tal vez… si lo tomo de esta forma, ellos se sentirán asqueados y se alejarán, y esto nunca tendrá que pasar otra vez…_

Durante muchas noches, Sakura había deseado vivir con alguien más— pero _esa_ noche, no podía estar más feliz de ya tener dieciocho años y vivir sola.

Se volvió a vestir y abrió una ventana del cuarto, antes de sentarse en su escritorio. Tomando un pergamino en blanco, su pluma y tinta, comenzó a escribir el reporte de forma minuciosa, anotando cada detalle que podía recordar. Más tarde necesitaría preguntarle a Sasuke o a Naruto sobre su participación, pero por esa noche, podía garabatear sobre _su_ parte en la historia.

* * *

—Algo no anda bien con Sakura.

No había sido un simple comentario pasajero; era una declaración que exigía una respuesta, dicho con una voz aburrida y monótona. Sasuke desvió la vista hacia el hombre sentado a su lado, esperando su continuación sobre el asunto. El rubio no respondió inmediatamente, aún absorto en su comida. Era una tradición del equipo pasar por el puesto de ramen después de una misión, sin importar la hora.

Aunque esa noche sólo estaban ellos dos— Sakura los había acompañado, pero Kakashi le había dicho que se marchara a ver a Tsunade, antes de que esta se lo ordenara.

Después de dejar su segundo tazón y ordenar el tercero, Naruto se giró hacia su compañero—. Fue su primer asesinato. Pienso que cualquiera reaccionaría de esa forma.

—Hn —Sasuke alejó su ramen, sumido en sus pensamientos y con una expresión igual de fría que un glaciar—. Nos pudo decir algo cuando acabó, no sólo pasar de largo como si no nos hubiera visto.

—Eso fue un poco extraño… —Naruto usó un palillo para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Pero pienso que aún estaba muy choqueada. Tal vez deberíamos visitar a Sakura-chan antes de irnos a casa. Sólo para asegurarnos de que esté bien.

Sasuke lo miró con extrañeza—. Son las tres de la madrugada, idiota. Probablemente esté durmiendo y descansando de sus heridas.

—No sería la primera vez que nos reuniéramos a esta hora de la mañana —contestó el chico.

—Hn.

—Tú eres el que está tan preocupado, Sasuke. Tu sacaste el tema de conversación —Naruto sonrió con suficiencia.

La mirada molesta que recibió por aquel comentario lo obligó a forzar una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Terminó su tercer tazón de ramen y pidió el cuarto, casi engulléndolo, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke. Últimamente había estado actuando de forma muy extraña respecto a Sakura, y nadie excepto Naruto lo había notado.

No todos los días Uchiha Sasuke le pedía a Haruno Sakura que entrenara con él, sobretodo no antes de algo tan importante como el examen Jounin— no todos los días se le oía declarando, de alguna forma, su preocupación por la joven de pelo rosa.

Naruto sonrió.

Cuando levantó la mano para pedir un quinto tazón de ramen, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los finos labios de Sasuke. Naruto bajó su mano, mirando a su compañero y comprendiendo sus intenciones. Aquella sonrisa de superioridad no había aparecido muy seguido desde que lo habían traído de vuelta de Orochimaru, pero aún lograba que a Naruto se le congelara la sangre. Obviamente no había maldad ni ningún intento homicida en ella, pero quería decir que no vendría nada agradable a continuación.

—Se supone que Sakura nos invitaría esta noche —dijo Sasuke, girándose hacia Naruto—. Como ella no está aquí y en la próxima misión sería tu turno de invitarnos, significa que tú pagas esta noche. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, sólo habría comido lo que pudiera permitirme pagar.

—¡Bastardo! —le gritó Naruto—. ¡Creí que tú estabas pagando!

Pero sus gritos repararon en oídos sordos— Sasuke ya se había marchado.

_Tacaño._

—¡Oi, Naruto! —se escuchó una voz familiar—. ¿Vienes de tu primera misión como Jounin?

—¡Iruka-sensei! —gritó Naruto, ocultando sus tazones ya vacíos—. ¡Vino para invitarme un ramen!

* * *

—¡Soy tan estúpida! —se gritó Sakura a si misma, arrojando el objeto más cercano que tenía – un florero de porcelana que Naruto le había regalado por su cumpleaños – a través del cuarto.

Este se rompió en mil pedazos y se volvió a maldecir a si misma. Ese era su jarrón favorito; había estado guardándolo para el día en que Sasuke llegara con flores hasta su casa. Sakura suspiró y flexionó las rodillas, apoyando su barbilla en ellas, de nuevo con una expresión vacía en sus ojos. Ya no tenía esperanzas para una fantasía tan caprichosa como esa— todo había muerto esa noche.

Mezclado con el odio que ahora sentía hacia si misma, también había eliminado todas esas las esperanzas irreales y sueños, que ya no se merecía. La imagen que ahora imaginaba para su futuro era bastante triste; Uchiha Sasuke ya no era parte de el. Ella era la única que se encontraba allí, sola y con un telón negro de fondo.

El reloj del cuarto sonó por séptima vez. Sakura suspiró; no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y su cuerpo estaba dolido por su estado de insomnio. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía como él le arrancaba su chaqueta de Jounin. Cuando se retorcía entre sus sábanas, podía sentir como la boca y las manos de él exploraban sus sitios más sagrados. También recordaba la cara de él cuando se dio de cuenta de que era virgen.

De pronto, volvió a sentirse sucia.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más— los sollozos comenzaron a brotar por sí solos.

—Realmente deberías cerrar las ventanas. Está demasiado frío a esta hora de la mañana como para tenerlas abiertas.

Sakura se exaltó y se volteó hacia la ventana, limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella. Al asomarse, sus ojos se toparon con el último hombre que quería ver en esos momentos. Tenía las manos despreocupadamente en sus bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Sakura podía sentir como su rostro comenzaba a vacilar en mostrar sus emociones, pero rápidamente las controló.

—¿Desde cuando importa si tengo mi ventana abierta o no? La brisa se sentía bien.

Sakura se estremeció. Había sonado demasiado frío para ser ella.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, tomando nota de su apariencia.

_Terrible._

No había ninguna otra palabra para describirlo, y estaba tratando de ser cortés. Si Sasuke no estuviera más seguro al respecto, podría afirmar que ella no había dormido en toda la noche y que había estado llorando hace unos instantes. Lo que, según creía, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza; definitivamente algo le pasaba a Sakura si hablaba de forma tan fría y ofensiva, y sin añadir el "Sasuke-kun" en alguna parte.

—¿Por qué estás afuera de mi ventana, en primer lugar?

Esto lo sacó de su estupor—. Misión o no, se suponía que tú y yo entrenaríamos a las seis. Nunca apareciste, así que vine a buscarte. Desperdicié una valiosa hora en la que pude estar practicando mi defensa o entrenando con lanzamientos de kunai.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura, por fin sonando más como ella misma—. Estaba terminando el reporte de la misión.

Sasuke sólo asintió ante su respuesta, debatiéndose entre preguntarle qué le estaba molestando o por qué lucía tan horrible. Ahora él no parecía ser Uchiha Sasuke, ya que en primer lugar, no estaba en _él_ preocuparse.

Era cierto que había cambiando cuando volvió, hace tres años, pero eso no significaba que cada parte de él lo había hecho. Aún era el bloque de hielo que siempre había sido, sólo que más suave alrededor y más consciente de su entorno.

—Iré a entrenar con el dobe. Debe ser divertido despertarlo a esta hora de la mañana —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro al imaginarse lo enfadado que se pondría Naruto—. Espero que estés lista para que entrenemos mañana por la mañana.

—Sí —asintió Sakura, dándose la vuelta y cerrando la ventana.

_¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakura? No pareces tú en absoluto. ¿Qué te ocurrió en esos diez minutos que estuviste lejos de Kakashi?_

Sasuke se encogió ante el incómodo sentimiento y siguió caminando— Naruto sería un buen reemplazo para desquitarse de sus frustraciones. Ese pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa de superioridad volviera a aparecer. Siempre era divertido enredar la mente de su amigo, durante una buena conversación de vez en cuando.

Mientras pudieran evitar la ansiedad por el cambio tan repentino en Sakura, todo estaría bien.


	3. Chapter 2: Self Fortification

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo II: Auto Fortalecimiento

* * *

Sasuke comenzó a formar sellos, su sharingan vigilando atentamente cómo Sakura se acercaba al árbol. La rama sobre la cual estaba empezaba a romperse, pero aún tenía suficiente tiempo para acumular todo el chakra que necesitaba su técnica de fuego. Desviando su vista a la izquierda, Sasuke observó cómo Sakura se escondía entre las hojas, ya identificando el ataque del cual tendría que defenderse.

Juntando el chakra en su pecho, se preparó a si mismo para expulsar el jutsu de fuego y terminar su contienda de entrenamiento. Estaba molesto. Por lo general, Sakura era mucho más contenciosa cuando entrenaban; había tratado de usar su ataque, mientras ella intentaba una nueva técnica, pero toda la media hora había sido lo mismo; estaba desperdiciando chakra en un blanco que no lo atacaba de vuelta.

De la nada, un dolor perforó los músculos de sus piernas, haciéndolo caer sobre la rama ya trizada. Sakura se plantó sobre él, con chakra alrededor de sus dedos y una mirada distante en sus ojos. El clon que había conjurado en los árboles desapareció, llenando el espacio vacío de humo. Con el peso extra de Sakura, la rama acabó por romperse y ambos cayeron, derribando las copas de los árboles.

Sasuke se las arregló para aterrizar sobre otra rama, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo del bosque; extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de Sakura, evitando que pasara de largo. La mano de esta comenzó a temblar ante el agarre de Sasuke, mientras él la halaba hacia arriba y la subía a la rama. Una vez que soltó su mano, inconscientemente se alejó de él y arregló su ropa. Sasuke decidió ignorar aquel extraño comportamiento; sus piernas le dolían demasiado. Apoyándose contra el árbol, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos.

—Estuviste planeando una emboscada todo el tiempo —apuntó—. ¿De todas formas, qué me hiciste?

—Corté algunos de tus músculos —explicó simplemente—, y fue un ataque de oportunidad, no lo planifiqué.

Sasuke la miró con suspicacia, antes de asentir a su respuesta—. Tú ganas. Debo dejar de subestimarte.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre los músculos que ella le había cortado, curándolos al instante, antes de volver a sentarse. Al hacerlo, estiró la infame corta falda que llevaba, tratando de cubrir su piel expuesta lo más que podía.

Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido para Sasuke, aunque pretendió no notar esa repentina timidez. Cuando habían llegado al área de entrenamiento esa mañana, Sakura había mantenido una distancia insólita hacia él. No había dejado de alejarse desde entonces.

¿Por qué de repente estaba tan incómoda cerca de él? Una fastidiosa voz en su cabeza lo tentaba con ideas y estrategias para descubrir la raíz de los repentinos y extraños comportamientos de Sakura; pero Sasuke decidió ignorarlo. No le correspondía preguntar; si ella quería que él se enterara, tendría que decir algo.

_Pero éste sentimiento no se va… algo malo debió haber sucedido en aquella misión._

—Sakura… —comenzó, frotando las heridas de sus manos.

—¿Sí?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza antes de responder—. Cuando entrenamos al igual que hace un momento, ¿qué tanto puedes ocultarte?

Sakura parpadeó—. ¿Por qué querrías saber eso?

—Necesito saber si estoy peleando contra las capacidades completas de un médico —respondió con serenidad—. Hoy parecías estar dándome demasiado espacio libre.

—Tenía miedo de acercarme demasiado a ti.

Sasuke la miró con extrañeza—. No iba a lastimarte.

Sakura comenzó a tartamudear debido al nerviosismo, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa—. Si me hubiera acercado mucho, habrías previsto mis movimientos con el sharingan.

—Hn.

* * *

—Así que eso ocurrió —dijo Tsunade, con los ojos apagados—. Ya no me pregunto por qué esa parte de la misión estaba garabateada tan a prisa en el informe.

Kakashi asintió—. No creía que te lo diría. Los otros están preocupados por ella, pero no creo que se los diga tampoco.

—Es mi culpa —indicó Tsunade—. Yo fui quien le dijo que hiciera lo que fuera por completar la misión.

Suspirando, la Hokage apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y miró fijamente hacia la pared, mientras su mente creaba imágenes de qué pudo haberle sucedido a su pupila. Tenía ganas de hacer una rabieta. Sakura solía ser una gran promesa como kunoichi, y ahora tenían que supervisar su estado mental para estar seguros de que podía seguir yendo a misiones o trabajar en el hospital. Algo como lo que le había sucedido a Sakura, podía acabar a una persona para el resto de su vida, destruyendo su estabilidad social y emocional.

No había ninguna medicina en el mundo que Tsunade pudiera crear para salvar a la joven de pelo rosa.

—Escribiré esto en el reporte y partiremos desde allí. Si se encuentra lo suficientemente estable, la enviaré en la próxima misión junto a Shikamaru —fue la respuesta de Tsunade—. Le informaré que ponga especial atención en los movimientos y comportamientos de ella. Si flaquea en algún momento, él lo recordará.

—¿Quién más estará en el cuarteto?

—Nadie más del equipo siete estará en el.

La mirada vacía que recibió, mostraba la desaprobación de Kakashi—. Godaime, ¿se da cuenta de que eso la pondrá en una situación aún más difícil?

—Tengo que probarla. No puede estar con Sasuke y Naruto todo el tiempo; como está la situación, no hay nada que garantice que se sentirá remotamente cómoda con ellos. No puedo colocarla en una escuadrilla de mujeres, porque la fuerza natural de un hombre es necesaria —respondió Tsunade—. Si no lo puede llevar a cabo con alguien no tan cercano, entonces las misiones serán imposibles para ella, al igual que el trabajo en el hospital.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si ella no funciona del todo bien?

La mirada de Tsunade se volvió más grave—. Sólo esperemos que logre darse cuenta de que tiene que improvisar.

* * *

Probando un poco de su ramen, Sakura escuchaba cómo Naruto discutía con Kakashi. Odiaba ser el centro de una conversación, pero ésta vez no podía detenerla. Las noticias había calado hondo dentro de ella; su corazón latía con fuerza, aún cuando aparentaba estar tranquila y serena. La situación era demasiado pronta y repentina para su cuerpo y su mente.

No estaba preparada para ir a otra misión.

—¡Siempre vamos juntos! —gritó Naruto, arrojando uno de sus palillos al hombre que solía llamar sensei—. ¿Por qué ahora la separan de nosotros?

—¿No puedes simplemente quedarte en casa cuando Sakura se marche a hacer algo peligroso, dobe?

—¡Sasuke-teme!

—Sakura es un ninja-médico– la única que no está en una misión ahora. Cada grupo de jounin necesita un médico durante una —Kakashi intentaba justificarlo—. Las habilidades de ustedes no eran necesarias para ésta. Es por eso que Sakura va sola.

—Sabíamos que esto ocurriría —declaró la chica, integrándose a la conversación—. Una vez que nos hicimos jounin, ya no fuimos más el equipo siete. Ahora somos ninjas individuales. No podemos estar siempre juntos… si es que en realidad lo estamos.

El grupo permaneció en silencio por un momento.

—Será mejor que vaya a prepararme —anunció Sakura, sacando su dinero y dejándolo sobre la mesa—. Discúlpenme.

—Sakura-chan… —Naruto la observó con ojos preocupados.

Se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro—. Estoy bien, Naruto. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

* * *

—¿Tú también vas, Hinata-chan? —se quejó Naruto—. ¡Primero Sakura-chan y ahora tú!, ¿acaso Tsunade-baachan está tratando de alejar a todos mis amigos?

Hinata sonrió—. Naruto-kun… es una misión. Tú también vas a ellas.

—¡Eso es diferente! —él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que es diferente? Cuando tú te marchas, yo me quedo aquí sola, ¿no? —preguntó Hinata—. Siempre hay algo que se olvida, Naruto-kun.

Naruto dejó caer el dedo que había levantado y tomó asiento cerca del escritorio de Hinata, observándola registrar su apartamento para hacer su equipaje. Había dejado de usar aquella chaqueta grande y ahora llevaba su uniforme de jounin— algo que acentuaba aún más su mirada amable. Rió mientras la observaba; Hinata había cambiado desde el primer examen chuunin. Si fuera más moderado, Naruto diría que lo único que había cambiado en Hinata había sido su gentileza.

—Naruto-kun…

Él salió de sus pensamientos—. ¿Aa, Hinata-chan?

—¿Puedes pasarme la foto que está en el escritorio?

Girándose, Naruto tomó la fotografía de Hinata y él, tomada unas semanas después de que comenzaran a salir. Odiaba la forma en que se veía en ella; disfrazarse nunca fue su fuerte. Tenía una clara y ácida expresión de frustración en su rostro, mientras Hinata estaba ruborizada y trataba de arreglar su cuello. Nunca entendería por qué Hinata había escogido esa foto para enmarcar, aunque él se la había dado de todas formas.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó levemente—. Siempre la llevo conmigo. De esa forma, siempre estás junto a mí.

Naruto sonrió—. Me alegro de que vayas a estar con Sakura-chan. Así pueden cuidarse la una a la otra.

—Lo haremos.

—¿Tendrás cuidado, verdad? Recuerda dejar que todos los demás peleen y nunca te metas a ti misma en una batalla de uno contra uno.

La chica frunció el ceño ante esto—. ¡Naruto-kun, puedo pelear!

—Lo sé —sonrió él—. Es sólo que no quiero que te lastimes.

—Sakura-chan estará ahí. Ella podrá curar cualquier herida que reciba —respondió Hinata, cerrando su mochila—, y la vigilaré como me dijiste.

Cuando acabó de cerrarla, Hinata se la colgó en su hombro. Tomó su portador de kunai y lo ató a su pierna. Luego ajustó su protector alrededor de su frente, en lugar de su cuello. Naruto se puso de pie cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta, siguiéndola igual que un cachorrito, mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían. Aún cuando no lo dijera, Naruto sabía que estaba nerviosa. Tomó su mano y ella sonrió, dejándole que la acompañara hasta la entrada de la aldea.

* * *

Sakura maldijo por séptima vez en la noche, vendando otra pequeña herida. Sus manos temblaban tanto que se le hacía difícil sujetar sus kunai; estos seguían deslizándose de sus dedos, lastimándola y luego cayendo al piso. Además su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que había derramado debido al miedo; su cuerpo estaba reaccionando peor de lo que había imaginado.

Estaría sola en una misión, junto con otros jounin recién graduados, preparándose para matar a otros ninja de más alto rango. Cada paso que daba para reunir las provisiones necesarias para la misión, era forzado e inestable. Sakura no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera de forma más digna. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era ella quien tendría que asesinar esta vez; sería un trabajo de grupo, con Shikamaru a la cabeza. Hinata estaría allí para apoyar y vigilar, Anko cometería el asesinato y ella simplemente estaría de refuerzo y para asistencia médica.

Poniéndose su chaqueta de jounin, Sakura se volvió al espejo para reajustar su atuendo. Dejó caer su bolso y armas al hacerlo, ya que una imagen pasajera de su cuerpo después de la última misión se filtró en su mente. Su respiración se volvió agitada y desigual y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas y ella cayó de espaldas, estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo de madera y golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa al frente del espejo. Su mano fue directamente a su frente, revelando la sangre de la reciente herida.

_Por qué… ¿por qué estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad? No puedo detenerlo…_

Podía sentir como incrementaban los latidos de su corazón y como la sangre pulsaba en sus oídos y brazos— le dolía. Sus movimientos eran temblorosos, pero logró ponerse de pie y arrojó una manta sobre el espejo. Tomando unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, recuperó su compostura y recogió sus cosas otra vez. Aún tiritaba por el incremento de adrenalina; algo que necesitaba después de esa noche, no en ese instante.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Sakura recuperó el control de sus emociones. Necesitaba hacer esta misión y cumplirla a la perfección. No había forma de que lo que había sucedido controlara su vida.

Frunció el ceño— era muy tarde para ella. En el momento que había decidido usar pantalones en lugar de falda, supo que esto la superaba. Sakura fijó la mirada en el suelo, mientras seguía avanzando hacia la salida de Konoha. Esto no era una simple misión para ella; era un obstáculo que necesitaba superar, para demostrarse a si misma que aún podía arreglárselas para guardar su secreto.


	4. Chapter 3: Self Decimation, Part 1

**A/N:** Aunque yo sólo cumplo con traducir XD, le dedico este capítulo a mi queridísima nee-chan **Lena-kun**, que es un sol (L)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo III: Auto Castigo, Parte 1

* * *

Aguardando de pie silenciosamente entre los árboles, Sakura mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el edificio del cual Anko había desaparecido hace sólo unos momentos. La ansiedad que le provocaba saber si su compañera estaba a salvo, la mantenía inquieta; sus ojos viajaban en todas las direcciones posibles buscando cualquier tipo de amenaza, _sobretodo_ del tipo masculino. Shikamaru había notado casi inmediatamente su disconformidad y le había asignado una posición en donde no entorpeciera la misión debido a su agitación.

Cuando la conocida silueta de Anko apareció sobre el antiguo edificio, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; Anko estaba a salvo. Ya se marcharían de allí y entonces ella podría encerrarse en su habitación para recuperar su control, espantando a los demonios que la asechaban.

—_Objetivo cumplido _—anunció la voz de Anko por el radio, con evidente satisfacción reflejada en su manera de hablar—. _Fue más fácil de lo pensado. _

—Bien. Nos encontraremos en el claro y regresaremos a Konoha desde ahí —indicó Shikamaru—. Todos, diríjanse hasta allá en grupos de dos. Yo esperaré a Anko. Hinata y Sakura se adelantarán y nos encontraremos allí, ¿entendido?

Todo el mundo asintió, antes de dividirse en sus sub-grupos. Hinata se encontró con Sakura segundos después de que la decisión fue tomada y, ahora avanzaban con velocidad y gracia hacia el final del claro.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó la suave voz de Hinata—. ¿Ocurre algo?

La aludida forzó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro—. ¡Estoy bien, Hinata! Sólo es un poco extraño que no haya habido ninguna resistencia de parte de ellos.

—Eso es extraño —Hinata frunció el ceño—. No deberíamos bajar nuestra guardia.

Sakura observó cómo Hinata activaba el Byakugan y comenzaba a buscar cualquier enemigo que pudiera estar ocultándose. Para ser una misión que duraba una semana, en especial siendo una de rango A, no encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia era desconcertante y, al parecer, fatal. Todos los sentidos de Sakura estaban mezclados y dañados desde su última misión, pero podía asegurar que algo estaba fuera de lugar. No sentía que el aire estuviera bien— era tenso y tenía un olor extraño, como a madera ardiendo.

_Madera… ¿ardiendo?_

—¡Hinata! —gritó Sakura, saltando sobre su amiga de ojos pálidos, rodeando su delicado cuerpo con los brazos y haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo del bosque.

Los árboles en donde habían estado explotaron en ese momento, mientras los restos de los explosivos caían convertidos en cenizas, al tiempo que las dos mujeres golpeaban el piso. Sakura soltó un quejido y se quitó de su amiga, recargándose en su propia espalda y respirando agitadamente. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero rebuscó en su mochila y se volteó hacia Hinata para curar las heridas de ella.

Pero Hinata no estaba allí.

Le tomó alrededor de tres segundos darse cuenta que las había rescatado de los explosivos… sólo para hacerlas caer en un genjutsu. Maldiciendo, formó una señal con sus manos.

—_¡Kai!_

El genjutsu se disipó lentamente y Hinata apareció al lado de Sakura, postrada sobre su estómago. Había una posibilidad de que tuviera algunos huesos rotos, así que Sakura volteó rápidamente a la chica y la dejó de espaldas en el suelo.

—Sakura… ¿qué fue eso? —cuestionó Hinata—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mantente en silencio, tengo que administrarte el tratamiento de emergencia. Naruto me matará si llegas así de magullada y lastimada a casa.

Hinata sonrió tristemente—. Con quién estará enfadado será conmigo, si es que tú vuelves lastimada a casa. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti últimamente.

—No veo por qué deba estarlo —mintió Sakura, colocando sus manos sobre las costillas fracturadas de la Hyuuga—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Se creó un silencio entre el dúo. Sakura empujó su chakra dentro de Hinata para curar sus costillas, hasta que la chica pudiera moverse sin mucha dificultad.

Cuando una ardilla saltó entre los restos de los árboles, Sakura saltó de su posición y sus ojos recorrieron toda el área.

El miedo reflejado en sus ojos no pasó inadvertido para su amiga. Hinata estaba preocupada, pero sabía hacer mejores cosas que fastidiar a Sakura para obtener respuestas.

—_¿Qué fue eso?_

Sakura volvió a saltar, respirando rápido para calmar su acelerado corazón. La voz de Shikamaru había llegado de forma inesperada e inconscientemente comenzó a tirar de sus mangas.

—Caímos en una doble trampa —informó Sakura por el radio.

—_¿Están lastimadas?_

Esa había sido Anko.

—Estoy bien y Hinata tiene unas costillas lastimadas, pero de todas formas está bien —respondió Sakura.

Hubo una interferencia en el radio, antes de que Shikamaru respondiera_—. Iremos hacia donde están ustedes y entonces nos dirigiremos a Konoha._

—No lo hagan —dijo Hinata, tímidamente—. No podrán sacarnos de aquí, al menos no si son sólo ustedes dos. Nos tienen aquí para que los atraigamos al resto de las trampas.

Sakura fijó sus ojos en Hinata, observando cómo usaba su Byakugan para explorar los alrededores.

—¿No puedes indicarles cómo llegar hasta aquí y en dónde evitar las trampas? —preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo predecir cuántas trampas hay por aquí, Shikamaru, pero sé que hay muchas más —respondió Hinata por el radio—. Aunque podrías conseguir otro equipo preparado. Y si lo logras, consigue a Kiba-kun. Su olfato ayudará a la hora de percibir las trampas.

Hinata se sentó y se sostuvo las costillas, sonriéndole con gratitud a Sakura. Ésta le sonrió de vuelta e inspeccionó el área que las rodeaba, mientras esperaban la decisión de Shikamaru. No pretendía pasar la noche en la intemperie, sola y con una persona herida, atrapada en la infinidad de un laberinto que sólo sus captores sabían descifrar y evitar. Eran presas fáciles para cualquiera que decidiera atacarlas— no tenían ningún lugar a dónde huir, ningún refuerzo con el que contar y, cualquier paso en falso, podría costarles su vida.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Si los que habían puesto las trampas eran shinobis, no había forma de _describir_ lo que harían cuando se encontraran con dos kunoichis totalmente indefensas. De ninguna manera dejaría que Hinata soportara lo que le había pasado a ella— se lanzaría primero… incluso dejaría que le hicieran lo mismo una vez más, sólo para proteger a Hinata del dolor. Le había tomado mucho tiempo ganarse la confianza que ahora tenían y, no iba a perderla por culpa de los instintos primarios de los hombres.

—_¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna forma de que nosotros podamos llegar hasta ustedes sin ayuda extra?_ —preguntó Shikamaru, demostrando aprehensión en su voz.

—Segura —contestó Hinata, apoyándose contra algunos escombros para ponerse de pie—. Todavía estamos completamente equipadas con nuestras armas, así que seremos capaces de pelear y defendernos hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

—Nosotras… —Sakura vaciló ligeramente—. Tenemos suficientes provisiones para los próximos tres días. Después de eso, necesitaremos salir en busca de agua y comida.

La siguiente voz que oyeron fue la de Anko—. _Hagan turnos para dormir. Volveremos en unos tres días._

_Me encuentro sola… con una persona que está lastimada, vulnerable al ataque de cualquiera._

Sakura no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba asustada, quería irse a casa. Esto era una pesadilla.

—Hinata, tú deberías descansar primero. Bebe un poco de esto y luego duerme. Yo curaré tus heridas.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —explotó Naruto, golpeando los papeles de Tsunade sobre su escritorio.

En cuanto Shikamaru había regresado con tan sólo un miembro de su equipo, Tsunade había temido lo peor. Estando atrapada y sola en un bosque en territorio enemigo, era lejos, el peor escenario que hubiese podido imaginar; de hecho, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente. Pero estaba aliviada de que su pupila y la heredera Hyuuga, se encontraran vivas y a salvo. Cuando Naruto había llegado haciendo escándalo hasta su oficina, ella ya había asignado al grupo apropiado para realizar el rescate de las dos kunoichis.

Aunque tendría que añadir otro miembro a su lista; Naruto era demasiado obstinado como para permanecer quieto mientras sus amigos estaban en peligro, más aún si se trataba de su novia y de Sakura.

—Naruto, quítate de mi escritorio. Ahora —ordenó, con los dientes apretados.

—Tsunade-baachan, ¿qué les ocurrió? —insistió Naruto, alejándose de su escritorio, sólo para ocupar la silla que estaba directamente en frente de ella—. ¿Por qué no fui asignado en el equipo para traerlas de vuelta?

Shikamaru suspiró—. Porque eres demasiado problemático para una misión tan delicada.

—¿Y eso a qué vino?

—Ya lo oíste, idiota —respondió Kiba—. No estás capacitado para esta misión.

—¿Y tú sí lo estás, chico-perro?

—Naruto, tranquilízate antes de que te expulse permanentemente —lo amenazó Tsunade—. ¿Podrías sentarte y escucharme por cinco minutos?

—Dobe.

Las cejas de Naruto comenzaron a temblar—. Voy a pretender que no oí eso, Sasuke-teme.

—Recuérdenme por qué todos ustedes son Jounin —Tsunade suspiró, el sarcasmo en su última frase calmando la discusión.

Paseó su vista alrededor del cuarto, inspeccionando al grupo. Shikamaru estaba a la izquierda, Neji a su lado. Esto no lo había tardado en decidir— Neji era muy requerido para la misión, su Byakugan era un instrumento esencial para localizar las trampas y emboscadas. Después estaba Naruto, sentado al frente de ella, y Kiba detrás de él. Pasando a Kiba, estaba el miembro final del desigual grupo, Sasuke. Los ojos de Tsunade se entrecerraron en cuanto reparó en él.

A los únicos que había llamado habían sido Neji y Kiba; Naruto había sido un cambio. Esperaba que él fuera el encargado de decirles a Sasuke y a Kakashi lo que había ocurrido. El cómo Sasuke había descubierto que necesitaban ninjas capacitados para traer a las dos kunoichis, era un misterio para ella. Aquello hacía que quisiera preguntar muchas cosas, pero no podía en ese momento; la máxima prioridad era completar la misión y traer de vuelta a la Hyuuga herida y a Sakura.

_¿Puedes resistirlo, Sakura? Lo único que puedo hacer es imaginarme los miedos que estás sintiendo en estos momentos…_

Sin importar lo que Tsunade pudiera decir, estaba extremadamente preocupada por Sakura. Después de lo ocurrido en su última misión, podía imaginarse lo nerviosa y mal preparada que estaba la chica para esta situación. Sólo podía esperar que Sakura tomara decisiones inteligentes.

Sasuke notó su mirada interrogante— aunque no era algo inesperado. ¿Cómo la Godaime iba a saber que había estado fuera de las puertas de Konoha, justo cuando Shikamaru había regresado sin Sakura? Por instinto, había llegado hasta la oficina, necesitando respuestas a las preguntas y sospechas que él mismo se había creado. Había sido un alivio saber que Sakura no estaba muerta; pero la manera en la que ella había estado actuando últimamente, no lo tranquilizaba— sólo podía esperar que Sakura controlara su reciente inseguridad.

En combate, no tendría tiempo de quitar la vista de su enemigo o de arreglar su ropa. Además, con una persona herida como ella, no había posibilidades de que el combate durara por mucho.

Sin ser llamado, Sasuke había decidido ser parte del equipo de rescate, sólo para asegurarse de que sus sospechas simplemente estaba ahí para no dejarlo dormir, y no porque realmente algo malo había ocurrido.

Sasuke odiaba perder el sueño, y lo odiaba aún más cuando era porque necesitaba descifrar los extraños comportamientos de su compañera. La imagen y acciones de Sakura habían estado resonando en su mente desde su primera misión como Jounin— y encontraría sus respuestas más temprano que tarde.

—Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata se encuentran en el bosque justo afuera del País del Fuego. Después de caer en una doble trampa llena de explosivos y lo que asumimos es genjutsu, Hyuuga Hinata fue herida. Debido a dichas heridas, Haruno Sakura está obligada a cuidarla. Fue ahí cuando descubrieron que estaban rodeadas por muchas más trampas y, probablemente, por un desconocido número de shinobis enemigos y asaltantes. Su trabajo es ir, rescatarlas y volver sanos y salvos. Espero que tengan todo preparado para esta noche y se marchan al amanecer.

Tsunade echó un último vistazo al grupo que había reunido— realmente eran demasiadas personas para tal misión, pero sabía que no podría decirle a Naruto que estaba fuera. Y por alguna razón, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que Sasuke iría, incluso si se lo hubiese prohibido.

Suspirando, hizo un movimiento con su mano para indicarles que se marcharan.

El grupo de cinco desapareció, acordando reunirse en la entrada de la villa oculta, media hora antes de que amaneciera.


	5. Chapter 4: Self Decimation, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo IV: Auto Castigo, Parte 2

* * *

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo de medianoche, oscureciendo así la pequeña cantidad de luz con la que Sakura había estado trabajando. Su suposición de que necesitaban protegerse a sí mismas había sido correcta— alrededor del mediodía, habían sido emboscadas por un pequeño número de expertos shinobis. Estaban atrapadas como ratas, sin ningún lugar hacia donde correr y sin ningún lugar para ocultarse. De algún modo, se las habían arreglado para forzar la batalla por horas y resultar victoriosas, pero si otro ataque se presentaba esa noche serían incapaces de luchar. Habían utilizado casi todo su chakra y sus cuerpos necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse.

Hinata se encontraba sentada contra un árbol, con su mano cubriendo una de las heridas más grandes que había obtenido e intentando retener la sangre mediante el uso de presión. Sakura, que había estado buscando la pequeña porción de crema medicinal en su bolso, se volteó hacia Hinata y le retiró la mano; el corte era profundo y se requerirían puntos de sutura si no era cuidadosa durante la curación.

Colocando sus manos sobre la herida, Sakura se concentró, mientras su chakra verde comenzaba a filtrarse dentro de su amiga. Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando su piel comenzó una abrupta cicatrización de sí misma, sus células dividiéndose y duplicándose para incrementar el proceso de curación. Cuando la mayor parte de la hemorragia hubo cesado, Sakura comenzó a vendar el corte, con sus manos rodeando el abdomen y la espalda de Hinata hábilmente, sin pasar a llevar la herida. Tomando un pequeño paño húmedo, empezó a limpiar la sangre que corría desde el cuero cabelludo de Hinata, tratando de determinar en dónde comenzaba la herida y si requería algún cuidado especial.

—Sobrevivimos el primer día —dijo Hinata, con voz débil—. Mañana trataré de mantener una mejor vigilancia.

—No tendría que importar. No podemos escapar de este lugar —fue la cínica respuesta que obtuvo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata no podía hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo. Era verdad. Les había tomado un tiempo descubrir que se encontraban en una cárcel forzada de genjutsu. En el momento que se dieron cuenta, fue cuando vino la emboscada. No habían tenido tiempo para concentrar su energía en disipar la ilusión y, ahora, ninguna de las dos tenía suficiente chakra para hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo habían logrado durante el primer día y medio.

Shikamaru y Anko ya deberían estar en Konoha para ese entonces, reuniendo un equipo para volver por ellas.

Sakura la entregó la medicina a Hinata, deseando silenciosamente que pudieran resistir el tiempo que quedaba, por sí solas.

* * *

Avanzaban a través de los árboles, en silencio vigilando todo lo que les rodeaba; desde los animales, hasta las más pequeñas partículas de polvo flotando en el aire. Estaban a un día de distancia de donde se encontraban atrapadas las dos kunoichi, a un día de distancia de llevarlas sanas y salvas a casa. Shikamaru había tratado de ponerse en contacto con las chicas a través del radio, pero estaban demasiado lejos para que la señal llegara. Además no había garantía de que llevaran sus transmisores con ellas.

Sasuke había sido ubicado detrás de Naruto y delante de Neji, cumpliendo un rol de refuerzo. Le irritaba no estar en la posición de Naruto, pero no era tan estúpido como para contradecir las tácticas de Shikamaru— aun cuando no entendiese el razonamiento, sabía que su mente no era tan brillante como la de él y además era inútil luchar contra algo que no comprendía.

A veces, Sasuke desearía llevar tapones para los oídos con él durante las misiones y así silenciar los molestos parloteos de Naruto. El chico no había cerrado la boca desde que habían abandonado la aldea, murmurando cosas como "Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Hinata", "Hinata podría estar herida y sería mi culpa", o… "Podrían estar muertas". Su charla estaba colmando la paciencia de Sasuke— él ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado (y eso estaba irritándolo por dentro); no necesitaba escuchar el eterno mantra de Naruto.

—¡Shikamaru, tenemos que detenernos! —gritó Kiba, aferrándose desesperadamente a una rama detrás de él.

El grupo de cinco se detuvo, Akamaru tomándose el tiempo para olfatear y ladrar cosas que nadie más que Kiba podía comprender. Kiba gruñó, antes de voltearse hacia Neji.

—¿Puedes mirar directo hacia adelante?

Neji asintió, con el Byakugan en sus ojos—. Cadenas hechas de chakra. Tan delgadas que son invisibles a simple vista.

—¿Y cómo lo solucionamos? —preguntó Naruto, con impaciencia en su voz—. No quiero dejar sola a Hinata más tiempo del necesario. Ella y Sakura-chan apenas pueden protegerse a sí mismas.

—Guarda silencio, dobe —dijo Sasuke—. Llegaremos hasta allá. Y ellas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir por su cuenta.

—¡Sasuke-teme!

Neji indicó hacia la derecha—. Las cadenas terminan abruptamente en ese lado. No sé si otra trampa nos espera allí o no. Nuestra otra opción es pasar por encima de ellas.

Shikamaru abandonó sus pensamientos, analizando la información que le había dado Neji, por encima de los dementes argumentos de Naruto y sus insultos hacia Sasuke. Estaban tornando la situación más problemática de lo que era y todo por creer que eran los únicos con lazos afectivos hacia las chicas; Shikamaru era el responsable de la situación, en primer lugar, Kiba era originalmente un miembro del equipo de Hinata y Neji era su primo. Todos tenían una razón igual de poderosa que las de Sasuke y Naruto para estar allí.

Sólo los estaban retrasando.

Qué profundamente problemático…

* * *

—Pensé que ya estarían aquí —dijo Hinata, tomando el trabajo de Sakura y vendando las heridas de la chica—. Han pasado tres días.

Ladeando su cabeza, Sakura dejó que Hinata le aplicara el ungüento sobre las heridas de kunai que tenía en el cuello—. Probablemente las trampas los retrasaron. Sólo alégrate de que deshicimos la prisión de genjutsu. Podemos reunirnos con ellos a mitad de camino.

—Esto no es sano.

—¿Qué no es sano? —replicó Sakura, bastante confundida.

—El modo en que estás actuando —indicó Hinata, con algo de timidez para expresarle sus pensamientos a su amiga—. Naruto-kun tiene razón, no haz sido tú misma últimamente.

Mirándola con enfado, Sakura se alejó de Hinata y siguió vendando sus propias heridas—. No tienes idea de nada. Además no es asunto tuyo, así que deja de meterte en lo que no te concierne, Hinata.

La aludida retrocedió y se dio la vuelta, en silencio. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Naruto— definitivamente, Sakura no estaba actuando como ella misma. La chica fácilmente olvidaría algo que la hubiese enfurecido, en lugar de guardarle rencor. ¿Qué le podría haber ocurrido?

Notando el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Hinata sólo podía esperar estar equivocada.

—Sigamos, Hinata, antes de que los shinobi del País de la Tierra…

Sakura fue interrumpida cuando cayó sobre una cuerda oculta en el follaje, al mismo tiempo que un kunai era directamente lanzado hacia ella desde la trampa que acababa de salir. Hinata utilizó la técnica de defensa absoluta que Neji le había enseñado, mientras Sakura estaba atenida de esquivar. Se protegió y se hizo a un lado, moviéndose en todas las direcciones… hasta que un kunai se clavó en su muslo. Se detuvo a medio paso, forzándose a sí misma a proteger sus órganos vitales con los brazos.

La sangre comenzó a escurrir de las heridas de kunai hechas en sus brazos y piernas – que Sakura había mantenido en una posición de defensa –, antes de caer hacia adelante en el suelo. Se colocó de espaldas y comenzó a quitarse las armas clavadas en su cuerpo. Escuchó cómo Hinata dejaba de girar en su técnica de torbellino de chakra y corría hasta ella para ayudar a quitarle las dagas. Todos los sonidos e imágenes comenzaron a nublarse y a mezclarse en nada, antes de que Sakura perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

Estaban retrasados. Lo que debería haber sido un viaje de un día y medio, se había transformado en uno de dos días y medio. Con todas las trampas que tuvieron que evadir, les tomó más tiempo avanzar con cuidado por el borde del árbol que concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo. Ninguno quería detenerse— ya habían sobrepasado el plazo de tiempo asignado y los transmisores aún no tenían señal. Shikamaru estaba sentado contra un árbol, con sus manos en la posición usual que usaba cuando planeaba sus tácticas, tratando de formular un plan en cuanto a las kunoichi.

Sakura le había dicho que sólo tenían comida para tres días, lo que significaba que pronto se alejarían de donde estaban para buscar más. Eso sólo complicaba más las cosas— si no podían encontrarlas, ¿cómo las traerían de vuelta? La situación se estaba saliendo de control y Shikamaru estaba desconcertado. Lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir avanzando al noreste y esperar encontrar a las personas que estaban buscando. Estaban bastante cerca para que la señal del radio se estableciera, después de una o dos horas de viaje.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado; tenían algo a su favor. Si pudiera indicarles a las chicas que permanecieran en el mismo lugar y obtener una descripción detallada de este, Neji podría usar su Byakugan para estimar en dónde se encontraban. Desde allí, todos podrían encontrarse los unos a los otros.

Sí. Eso era lo que tenía que suceder.

Removiendo las manos de su posición de estrategia, se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió un ojo. Todos en el campamento estaban dormidos, exceptuándolo a él y al único Uchiha sobreviviente, quien se entretenía a sí mismo empujando el fuego casi extinto. Francamente, Shikamaru habría preferido que Sasuke no hubiese sido incluido en la misión— sus habilidades no estaban en la alta demanda para una misión de rescate y, su constante prepotencia, sólo hacía que el resto se encerrara en sus más profundos y oscuros estados de ánimo. Los estaba distrayendo.

—¿Ya terminaste de mirarme? —preguntó Sasuke, con molestia en su voz.

—Trato de entender por qué estás aquí. La misión de por si es problemática y tu presencia sólo significa una persona más a la que tengo que vigilar y no dejar que muera —respondió Shikamaru, sin fijarse si sus palabras eran insultantes o no—. La Hokage no te asignó en esta misión.

—Ella nunca dijo que no podía venir —indicó Sasuke.

Alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, Shikamaru decidió ir un poco más lejos—. ¿Cómo averiguaste lo de la misión, en primer lugar?

—Te vi llegar sin algunos miembros de tu escuadrón, una de las cuales era mi compañera de equipo. Fui a la oficina para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo cuando vi al dobe dirigirse allí —contestó él, con clara irritación en su voz debido al interrogatorio.

No era asunto de Shikamaru preguntar por qué había decidido participar en la misión, con o sin el permiso de Tsunade. Simplemente estaba allí y punto. Aunque lo más fastidioso de la situación, era que el propio Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba allí. Él había actuado completamente por instinto y por su homicida y primordial impulso de proteger a su gente importante. Si esto le hubiese pasado a Naruto, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

_Lo hubiese hecho… ¿verdad?_

Shikamaru se movió y se preparó para dormir—. Descansa un poco. Serás demasiado problemático si estás muy cansado para continuar.

Para apaciguar las cosas con el líder de la misión, Sasuke se acostó sobre la pequeña frazada que cada ninja había traído consigo. Mirando fijamente hacia los pocos rescoldos que quedaban en el fuego, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran y se concentraran en lo que había estado fastidiando su mente últimamente. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa cruel— él sabía que algo andaba mal cuando sus pensamientos de venganza eran reemplazados por algo más. Sólo necesitaba descubrir qué ocurría con Sakura y podría volver a su interminable búsqueda de venganza. Era molesta la forma en que Sakura ocupaba tanto sus pensamientos.

Aunque, ella _siempre_ había sido una molestia.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata caminaban en silencio, ambas concentradas en su camino. El Byakugan de Hinata buscaba cualquier posible chakra que pudiera inducirlas a las trampas, mientras Sakura revisaba el suelo y las cimas de los árboles, en busca de la más mínima señal que indicara que algo estaba fuera de lugar y que pudiera ser usado en su contra. Ambas desconfiaban de cada músculo que movían— después de tres días de interminables emboscadas y batallas, de repente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Sabían que pensar que estaban a salvo era lo peor que podían hacer.

—_Sakura, Hinata, ¿pueden oírme? _

Tropezando para presionar el botón de respuesta, Hinata tomó la iniciativa para comenzar la conversación—. Sí, podemos oírte, Shikamaru.

—_¿Hinata?, ¿puedes oír, Hinata?_ —se oyó la voz de Naruto entre la interferencia del radio de Shikamaru—. _Cierra la boca, Naruto. ¿En dónde están?_

—Estamos regresando por el mismo camino que tomamos para llegar hasta aquí —respondió Sakura con voz agresiva—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Volteándose hacia su amiga, Hinata sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. Sakura frunció el ceño levemente, a modo de disculpa— no había querido sonar tan desesperada y enfadada, pero estaba cansada y quería irse a casa. Sabía que estaba más estresada que Hinata— su mente no la dejaría descansar en paz hasta que llegara a su hogar. Cada vez que dormía, era atormentada por las imágenes del asalto y el innecesario sacrificio que había hecho. Su mente era un caos; hacía que se cuestionara las intenciones de cada lámina de pasto u hoja que caía.

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser débil. Después de trabajar tan duro para convertirse en la mujer fuerte que era y que todos reconocieran su poder, Sakura estaba cayendo directamente en un espiral hacia la debilidad que la había convertido en una carga hace años atrás. En lugar de estar enfurecida con el hombre que la había arrastrado hasta este punto, estaba deprimida por el hecho de que ella se había permitido llegar hasta allí. Ninguna forma de autocontrol podría reparar el estado en el que se encontraba o lo herida que se sentía— ya no estaba conforme con la vida de un ninja.

—Las trampas que fueron puestas eran muy problemáticas. No pienses que ilesos nos hubiésemos tardado tanto.

La estática inundó el transmisor, a veces interrumpido con lo que las dos chicas podrían hacer y por Naruto, siendo tan estridente como siempre—. _¡Hinata, Sakura-chan!, ¿no están heridas, verdad?, ¿quién fue? Patearé sus… _

—_Idiota… ya hubiesen dicho algo si nos necesitaran._

—_¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke-teme?_

Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Estamos bien, Naruto-kun; ahora devuélvele el radio a Shikamaru para que puedan encontrarnos.

—_Está bien. ¿En dónde están exactamente?_ —esa era la plana voz de Shikamaru—. _Por los sonidos de esta señal, no deben estar a más de cien metros adelante._

Sakura miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarlo a saber su ubicación—. Si sirve de algo, hay dos rocas al lado de un gran árbol muerto.

El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Eso hasta que, escucharon el chasquido de una rama.

* * *

—Akamaru tiene su aroma —les informó Kiba—. Él nos llevará directamente hacia ellas.

El perro comenzó a gimotear, mientras se restregaba contra las piernas de Kiba, tratando de hundirse en ellas. El chico se inclinó hacia él y empezó a acariciarlo, escuchando atentamente los incoherentes sonidos que emitía su querida mascota. Después de sacudir su cabeza e indicarle al perro que se tranquilizara, se volteó hacia los demás.

—Akamaru olfateó un chakra hostil más adelante y… una gran cantidad de sangre.


	6. Chapter 5: Self Abhorrence

**A/N**: La autora original ha expresado en su propio perfil que el fic está descontinuado. Llegó hasta el capítulo 13 y ahí quedó. Mientras tenga su permiso, seguiré actualizando y traduciendo el fic. Y si ocurre cualquier imprevisto (como por ejemplo, que ella quiera borrarlo— y en tal caso yo tendría que hacer lo mismo con esta traducción), se los haré saber de forma anticipada y buscaré una solución. Y no sé cuántas personas estén interesadas en seguir leyendo una historia descontinuada, pero espero que no sean pocas porque este fic de verdad merece la pena :).

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo V: Auto Aborrecimiento

* * *

No tomó mucho tiempo para que las palabras de Kiba calaran hondo en la mente de todos; no muy lejos de donde estaban, una batalla se había iniciado. Sasuke avanzaba detrás de Naruto y delante de Neji, con su corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho. Todos los que estaban allí sabían que las dos kunoichi se encontraban en desventaja por muchísimos motivos que podrían acabar por asesinarlas; haber estado atrapadas en el bosque durante tres días probablemente las tenía agotadas y lastimadas, después de haber tenido que protegerse y defenderse a sí mismas— sin mencionar la comida y las provisiones que se habían agotado el día anterior.

Claramente, en esta situación no había muchas posibilidades de que sobrevivieran. Akamaru continuaba gimoteando mientras se acercaban a la batalla, con sus orejas erguidas por la aversión que había sentido cuando esos olores habían asaltado sus fosas nasales. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sasuke intentó aclarar sus pensamientos y calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón. No tenía sentido preocuparse tanto— Sakura era ninja médico, además de ser sumamente brillante, definitivamente mantendría a Hinata y a sí misma con vida.

_Siempre y cuando aquel extraño comportamiento que ha estado teniendo no le afecte durante la batalla, _comentó la desconfiada voz de su cabeza.

Gruñéndose a sí mismo, Sasuke continuó avanzando con el resto del equipo, esperando pacientemente por el momento en que encontrarían a las chicas y la batalla.

—Es claramente una batalla de seis contra dos y el olor a sangre está comenzando a desaparecer. Akamaru no huele nada muerto aún, pero todo ese chakra enemigo lo tiene muy asustado —Kiba señaló a ningún lado en particular—. Estamos muy cerca ahora.

—Sasuke, Neji, ustedes irán por la izquierda. Kiba, tú toma el centro. Naruto, tú vienes conmigo por la derecha —indicó Shikamaru.

El grupo se dispersó al instante, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Sasuke mantuvo su paso rápido y tolerable— realmente tenían la necesidad de luchar. Su resistencia sería un factor clave y no podía permitirse usar gran parte de ella antes de acercarse a la batalla. Era difícil luchar contra sus instintos, y sus instintos querían que él avanzara lo más rápido posible que sus músculos le permitieran.

* * *

Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos y aterrizando con carencia de gracia sobre sus pies. Se arrodilló, apoyándose en el derecho. Se había torcido el tobillo en medio de la confusión de la emboscada y Hinata había sufrido un grave golpe en al área de su pecho. Shinobis del País de la Tierra las habían acorralado, estando al tanto de los lugares en dónde las debían atacar, gracias a los días y noches en que las habían estado observando. Cada punto débil que habían creado en las dos kunoichis, estaba siendo despiadadamente aprovechado.

Sangre espesa comenzó a brotar de los labios de Hinata, debido a los excesivos golpes que habían sufrido sus costillas ya rotas. Sakura la vigilaba, a la vez que bloqueaba un ataque con una técnica de reemplazo (bunshin). Sakura dio un salto y se movió a la derecha, tratando de concentrar su chakra en el puño. El shinobi al que quería atacar comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos.

Haciendo lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, Sakura metió su mano en su portador de kunai y le lanzó tres de ellos al ninja que se encontraba debajo; dos lo golpearon en músculos claves de sus brazos, que imposibilitarían el movimiento de su mano, mientras que el tercero había sido sólo un señuelo. Aterrizó sobre una rama y volvió a centrar su atención en Hinata, observando cómo la chica se colocaba en una posición desconocida para ella.

Todos sabían que Hinata había estado entrenando con la ayuda de Neji, a modo de mejorar su control de chakra y aprender técnicas más poderosas. Pero con las heridas que había recibido, era poco probable que fuera capaz de ejecutar los ataques correctamente. Si es que lo hacía.

—_¡Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! _

Sakura quería gritarle a Hinata por ser tan imprudente_—_ no había posibilidad de que fuera capaz de pelear después de usar el ataque de los sesenta y cuatro puntos Hakke. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado como para realizar algo que requería tanto esfuerzo de su parte. Casi podía oír cómo los músculos de Hinata se desgarraban bajo su piel con cada golpe que le daba a sus oponentes.

Hinata dio un giro, con el que envió lejos a su opositor, sin dejar de atacar a su confundido y segundo enemigo. Aprovechando que toda la atención estaba concentrada en Hinata, Sakura saltó de su posición el árbol, con el puño alzado. Acumulando su chakra en la palma de la mano, dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, haciendo que este se desprendiera y estallara alrededor de los ninjas del país de la Tierra.

Un gran pedazo del suelo trizado voló hacia ella, enviándola hacia una lluvia de rocas. Sakura se maldijo a sí misma— eran ninjas de la Aldea oculta de la Roca, por supuesto que serían capaces de responder un ataque así. Colocando sus brazos delante de ella, bloqueó el ataque como mejor pudo hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Los cortes, golpes y desgarros dificultaron que se pudiera mover de esa posición, pero se las arregló para poder bajar sus brazos.

Un gran incremento de chakra desde su izquierda y un áspero viento, le indicaron que Hinata había realizado la última técnica de defensa del Clan Hyuuga— el Hakke Shou Kaiten. Una vez más, Sakura bloqueó el viento con sus brazos, sabiendo que Hinata no había tenido la intención de lastimarla, y se protegió a sí misma de un ataque de shuriken creados de tierra. Cuando los vientos de su ataque cesaron, Hinata comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás hasta que al fin recuperó su equilibrio.

Justo como Sakura había predicho, la chica no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir peleando. Comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos— usaría la técnica que Shizune le había enseñado hace poco tiempo atrás, que consistía en secretar gases venenosos dentro de su boca. Si tenía suerte, el enemigo haría lo que ella pensaba y así tendría tiempo suficiente para curar algunas de las heridas de Hinata.

—_¡Doku Gasu!_

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Sakura abrió su boca para liberar el veneno. Para su alivio, uno a uno los enemigos fueron amontonándose, creando un domo de tierra alrededor de sus cuerpos. Obviamente, planeaban esperar a que las toxinas se liberaran antes de regresar y continuar con la batalla. Corrió hacia Hinata, colocando sus manos sobre la chica y realizando la curación de emergencia que requería. Lo único que preocupaba a Sakura acerca de Hinata, era la sangre que brotaba de su boca— no estaba segura de que tan lastimada estaba la chica, pero Sakura podía adivinar que cualquier cosa que hiciera, incrementaría las posibilidades de vida de Hinata.

Los árboles alrededor de ellas crujieron, justo antes de que más shinobis de la tierra aparecieran y la cúpula que se había creado cerca de ellas se desvaneciera dentro del suelo. Sakura se giró, con sus ojos pasando con rapidez sobre esos hombres que la habían acorralado. Contó que eran trece.

Sakura estaba lastimada, magullada, agotada y con su chakra bajo. Había trece hombres cercándola y, con seis de ellos ni siquiera había peleado antes. A este punto, no podía hacer mucho más que no fuera proteger a Hinata de los hombres que estaban frente a ella y, esperar a que Shikamaru y el resto llegaran antes de que todo hubiera terminado.

—Mírenlas, dos pequeñas conejitas sin ningún lugar a dónde huir —un ninja particularmente grande las observó lascivamente, con su pelo negro cubriendo parte de su rostro—. Me pregunto cuánto nos divertiremos con ellas.

_Las manos de él se deslizaron por sus costados—. Hmm… esto será divertido. Me pregunto cuánto podré entretenerme antes de que el veneno abandone tu cuerpo —Nishi sonrió, acercando sus labios a los de Sakura—. ¿Tienes miedo? No te preocupes… tan solo diviértete._

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con pequeñas y casi invisibles convulsiones. Sobrecargas de adrenalina bombeaban por su sangre, mientras miraba alrededor en busca de una salida.

—_¡Katon Housenka no Jutsu! _

Una lluvia de bolas de fuego cayó desde los árboles, aterrizando directamente en frente de Sakura y Hinata, obligando a que el shinobi retrocediera. Sakura aprovechó la distracción para recuperar su compostura, a la vez que extraía algún kunai o shuriken y lo lanzaba a los cuerpos que podía divisar a través de los granizos de fuego. Algunos de ellos hicieron contacto con el enemigo, mientras que otros golpearon réplicas o reemplazos.

Sakura sabía que por el nombre y por la naturaleza del ataque, había sido Sasuke, quien se había incorporado a sí mismo a la pelea— aquello significaba que los demás se encontraban allí o cerca del lugar. Observó cautelosamente alrededor, buscando desesperadamente a sus aliados. Ellos permanecían escondidos.

—Por ahí —indicó Hinata—. Neji y Sasuke están por allí, ocultos en los árboles.

Sakura asintió de forma cortante ante eso y volvió su atención al shinobi de la tierra en frente de ella. No se movían. Una inspección más cercana le permitió observar que sus sombras estaban retrocediendo hacia el bosque— el Kage Mane no Jutsu de Shikamaru. Akamaru ladró suavemente desde su derecha, queriendo decir que Kiba estaba listo para destruir el plan que los otros shinobis habían armado. Hinata sonrió en la dirección en dónde se encontraba Shikamaru, quien le había dicho a Sakura que Naruto estaba casi allí.

Hubo un chasquido proveniente del árbol que tenían encima. Sakura y Hinata levantaron la vista para observar cómo el hombre robusto de hace un rato estaba cayendo sobre ellas, listo para atacarlas con tres rocas en forma de varias armas— una espada, una daga y una aguja. Se acercaba rápido, apuntando desde atrás de Sakura y directamente hacia Hinata.

Kiba se aproximó desde el lado derecho, Naruto lo hizo desde el frente.

Pero no serían lo suficientemente rápidos.

Sakura se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, al tiempo que las tres armas hechas de piedra se clavaban en su espalda. Lanzó un grito de dolor, pero se sostuvo con fuerza del árbol en donde Hinata estaba apoyada, para mantenerse de pie. Escuchó los gruñidos del hombre que estaba arriba de ella, que forzó las armas dentro de su cuerpo con más profundidad.

La batalla que se formó sobre ella nunca se registró en la mente de Sakura. Sintió mareos hasta que, finalmente colapsó, completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Sasuke observó a Sakura moverse ligeramente al lado del fuego. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Podría haber tomado a Hinata y rodado hacia el lado, pero en lugar de eso casi había perdido su vida por intentar soportar el impacto. Él mismo había propuesto quedarse despierto para cuidarla, mientras el resto del equipo dormía, dando como excusa querer hacer guardia esa noche.

Aunque tenía que admitir que un alivio había recorrido todo su cuerpo, cuando Hinata le había dicho que las heridas de Sakura no eran vitales. Aparentemente, las armas de piedra eran lo suficientemente profunda como para perforar su cuerpo y destruir órganos internos; y les había tomado mucho atravesar la piel de la chica. En todos los aspectos, Sakura había sido extraordinariamente afortunada.

Lo que más le había molestado a Sasuke era su indecisión. Sakura había estado luchando muy bien – espectacularmente, si es que tenía que nombrarlo de alguna forma –, antes de darse por vencida por el miedo. Neji y Sasuke habían decidido no atacar hasta que fueran necesarios, siempre y cuando pudieran escapar de ahí— pero Sakura había incitado en él un ataque protectivo e inmediato. Neji no había estado muy contento de que Sasuke abandonara su posición, pero era una de las cosas buenas que él tenía. Sakura había recuperado su calma y luchaba otra vez.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza continuaba alertándolo sobre el reciente comportamiento y titubeos de Sakura. Hinata les había contado lo nerviosa y temperamental que se había comportado durante el tiempo que habían estado solas en el bosque. Era difícil admitir que estaba realmente preocupado por ella; Sasuke prefería la palabra "curioso" en cuanto a los nuevas inseguridades y hábitos de la chica. Habían aparecido como por arte de magia— aquellos cambios repentinos no tenían ninguna razón aparente para existir.

Le irritaba mucho que, algo que debería ser una respuesta obvia, lo aludiera y se instalara en su mente durante todas las horas del día. Sasuke estaba harto de estar tan interesado y suspicaz respecto a las nuevas acciones de Sakura; hasta se había encontrado a sí mismo haciendo cosas que no quería, sólo por mero impulso.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, desde su percha en el árbol, cómo su compañera de pelo rosa empezaba a moverse y se sentaba, a pesar de su dolor. La sangre estaba traspasando su chaqueta otra vez, lo que significaba que sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir. Alzó una ceja en cuanto ella abrió su chaqueta, colocando con algo de torpeza su mano sobre las heridas sangrantes, tratando de curarlas con su limitada cantidad de chakra verde. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza; no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera curarse esa herida, sin importar cuánto tratara. Se encontraba en un lugar incómodo y el chakra de ella estaba a punto de agotarse.

Además, él sabía que Sakura no había entrenado lo suficiente como para aprender la técnica Ninpo Sozo Saise (Génesis del renacimiento). Sakura había mencionado que la Godaime había sido renuente en enseñársela. Por el momento, eso quería decir que Sakura no contaba más que con simples ungüentos y vendajes, que además eran algo con lo que ella estaba teniendo problemas. Y considerando que todos los demás se encontraban dormidos, él único que podía ayudarle era él.

_Genial…_

Sasuke mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella, observando cómo se quitaba la parte de arriba y se ponía las vendas sobre sus heridas. Sakura se estremeció cuando estas se atuvieron en sus heridas y tiraron de las costras que se habían formado lentamente.

—Sakura… —pronunció él, apareciendo detrás.

Ella rápidamente tiró de su blusa para tapar su piel, aferrándose a su ropa con fuerza, y agravando aún más sus heridas. Sasuke se arrodilló detrás de ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que la chica se quedara quieta al instante. La respiración de Sakura se hizo más dificultosa, mientras sus manos soltaban su camiseta y caían sin vida a sus costados. Sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su reacción—. Pásame la crema. Es inútil que lo hagas tú, sólo vas a poner más tensión sobre las heridas y no podemos permitir que nos retrases.

Como el ungüento no llegó hasta sus manos, Sasuke resopló y la rodeó para alcanzar el frasco. Giró la tapa y puso un poco de la crema en su mano, antes de aplicarla con suavidad sobre la herida que se había abierto en la espalda de la chica.

—Relaja tus músculos, Sakura.

—Puedo hacer esto por mí misma —dijo ella, con la voz temblando y apenas en un susurro.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Cómo se supone que verás las heridas en tu espalda, más aún, lograr curártelas bien?

Su respiración permaneció errática, mientras Sasuke continuaba moviendo las manos sobre su piel expuesta. Las imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Sakura, así como los dolores fantasmales y las manos de Nishi desde sus muslos hasta su espalda. Se vio forzada a inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante, con las manos aferradas a sus hombros.

_De un tirón, Nishi había arrancado la insistente chaqueta del cuerpo de Sakura, tomando sus pechos entre sus manos con fuerza y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella. Se le hacía muy conveniente que ella estuviera paralizada— significaba que no podría luchar contra él. Sentándola en el suelo, dejó que sus manos acariciaran su espalda y luego bajaron hasta su falda, adentrándose en ella, mientras la chica lanzaba un gemido de dolor._

—_Detente…_

—_Tú eres la que aceptó, para salvar a tus compañeros —declaró él, inclinando su rostro para así encararla—. Y voy a disfrutarlo._

—¡Detente! —gritó Sakura, alejándose de Sasuke y usando sus brazos para mantener su camiseta en su lugar—. ¡Dame esa crema y esos vendajes! ¡Puedo hacerlo por mí misma!

Sasuke había estado demasiado choqueado como para replicar, cuando ella arrancó la pomada medicinal de sus manos y dio una fuerte pisada al suelo. El miedo y la tristeza que habían reflejado sus ojos lo atormentaron. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? Él estaba tratando de ayudarla— Sasuke había asumido que ella se lo agradecería. Sakura estaba probando cada vez más que algo andaba muy mal con ella.

¿Por qué lo había mirado como si él, de alguna forma, la hubiese traicionado?

* * *

Sakura tropezó en dirección a las aguas termales en donde Hinata la había llevado, para que esta limpiara sus heridas. Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado allí a las dos muchachas y se habían ido para que pudieran bañarse— Sakura recordó que había despertado en la espalda de Sasuke. Había sido difícil resistir el impulso de aferrarse a él, como si de esa forma pudiera escapar.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras se desvestía y se sumergía en el agua caliente, ocultando su cuerpo con la oscuridad de esta. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos— Sasuke la había tocado de la misma forma que Nishi, las mismas caricias apacibles. Su corazón aún continuaba latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

No podía verlo a la cara— ¿qué tal si él le hacía lo mismo que Nishi?

_Sasuke-kun… ¿tú también me violarías?, ¿cualquiera de los hombres que supuestamente me protegen ahora, trataría de hacerlo? No puedo confiar en nadie…_

Llorando, encontró algunas hojas y las usó para refregar su piel; su textura era áspera y, de algún modo, reconfortante. Si ella pudiera arrancarse la piel que Nishi había tocado, quizás podría limpiar la suciedad que sentía.


	7. Chapter 6: Self Condemnation

**AN:** Aquí está la continuación de esta increíble historia, después de muchísimo tiempo de no actualizarla. Lo sé, soy un desastre, pero haré todo lo posible por terminar de traducirla hasta el capítulo 13, que es en donde la autora la dejó (recuerden que la historia está descontinuada). Además, no está tan literal la traducción y es para que tenga más sentido y mejor comprensión en español (y porque hay cosas que realmente no podía traducirla sin que sonaran horrible XD).

Eso sería. Besitos.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo VI: Auto Condenación

* * *

La entrada al fin estaba a la vista. Después de seis días atrapados en un bosque lleno de trampas mortales y enemigos engañosos, aquello era un alivio. Sakura podía sentir cómo el estrés reprimido y el miedo se deslizaban lentamente de su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Estaba en casa, estaba a salvo… con los muros de Konoha, nadie podía lastimarla. Le sorprendió cómo ahora estaba perfectamente consciente de cada miembro ANBU que merodeaba sobre los tejados— eso la hizo sentir segura.

Las órdenes de Shikamaru consistieron en que todos se hicieran una revisión en el hospital de Konoha antes de ir a casa, algo que Sakura encontró reconfortante. La mayoría de su tiempo la pasaba en el hospital y conocía el sistema de seguridad como la palma de su mano. Incluso estaría más segura dentro del hospital. Una vez que abandonaron las puertas de la entrada e ingresaron a la aldea, sintió cómo una mano agarraba su brazo, separándola del equipo y llevándola detrás de un edificio. Su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho y su respiración se acortó, hasta que se giró.

Sólo era Sasuke.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura arrancó su brazo del agarre de Sasuke y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, fijando la vista en la suciedad de la calle. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, pero no podía descifrar si estaba enfadado o había algo más.

_¡No!_, Sakura se reprendió a sí misma, _¡estoy a salvo en Konoha!_

—Fuiste muy estúpida.

Se estremeció ante el insulto, aunque no estaba segura a qué se refería él.

Sasuke observó sus reacciones, frunciendo el ceño con rencor y rabia. No podía negarlo— estaba totalmente enfurecido con ella, desde que había recibido esos golpes en lugar de Hinata. La manera en que ocupaba sus pensamientos y sacaba la preocupación de él… le hacía querer arrancarse el cabello. Nunca había sido así de molesta, así de irritante o así de frustrante… y no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Eso era lo que realmente le asustaba, el hecho de estar forzado a detenerse y pensar antes de hablar.

—Sabes que habían otras formas de proteger a Hinata, en lugar de usar tu cuerpo como escudo —le reprendió—. ¿Por qué no lo pensaste? ¡Pudiste haber muerto ahí, Sakura! Usa tu cabeza, se supone que eres el miembro más listo de nuestro equipo.

Ella no se molestó en disculparse.

—Algún día no seremos capaces de protegerte. Deja de ser tan indecisa, es molesto y eventualmente te costará la vida. Si las misiones del rango de un Jounin son difíciles para ti, entonces renuncia a ser una kunoichi. Naruto y yo no estamos obligados a ir detrás de ti —continuó Sasule, incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo—. Sólo estás demostrando lo realmente débil que eres.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia él, y la rabia en su mirada le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Sabía que él tenía razón— era débil, tan débil y estúpida que cayó en su simple truco y terminó entregando su cuerpo a alguien, pensando que así protegería a las personas más importantes para ella. Tal como decía él, era inútil siendo ninja… ¿así que por qué aún jugaba a ese papel? Mentirles a todos y a ella misma, sólo pondría a los demás en peligro.

Repentinamente, se sintió más sucia que antes.

* * *

Sakura caminaba calle abajo, mirando fijamente el suelo. No había tomado mucho tiempo para que Sasuke y ella alcanzaran a los demás. Naruto caminaba al lado de Hinata, con su rostro serio y sus pasos calculados. Detrás de él iban Neji y Kiba. Shikamaru avanzaba detrás de ellos, planeando esperar mientras Tsunade estimara las heridas que había sufrido su equipo. Sasuke caminaba detrás de él, con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la intención de irse directamente su hogar, a pesar de las órdenes de Shikamaru de ir al hospital.

—¡Sakura! —una voz aguda la llamó.

—Oi, Ino-chan —sonrió levemente, levantando la vista del suelo hacia su amiga—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Vine para robarte a Sasuke-kun! —su tono indicaba que obviamente estaba encantada con su propia respuesta graciosa— todos sabían que ya había superado lo de Sasuke, sólo se trataba de una broma interna entre Sakura y ella.

Girando sobre sus talones, Sakura se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia su apartamento— desafiando las órdenes. No podía estar alrededor de ellos por más tiempo… su cuerpo y su mente se unieron, gritándole que se retirara a un sitio en donde pudiese estar segura.

—Adelante, Ino… él es todo tuyo. Puedes tenerlo.

Ino quiso responderle, pero Sakura ya se había marchado. Una expresión calculadora apareció en su rostro, antes de regresar a la tienda de flores Yamanaka. La mirada de Sasuke hizo que se detuviera en sus pasos. Ino asintió, leyendo sus pensamientos nada más por su simple expresión— no estaba enfadado con ella.

Algo andaba mal con Sakura. El día en que ella desistió de Sasuke, fue el día en que el infierno se congeló.

* * *

—Deberías ser más suave con ella.

Sasuke detuvo su camino, volteándose para encarar a la persona que le acababa de hablar. No hace falta decir que, al momento de echar un vistazo al hombre que era su sensei, con su protector en la cabeza, se sorprendió. Era obvio que acababa de llegar de una misión, de modo que eso ayudaba un poco a la ansiedad de Sasuke acerca de la rabia que irradiaba Kakashi. Observando cómo la hoja de su protector caía sobre su Sharingan, Sasuke perdió su postura rígida y esperó una explicación a su reprimenda.

—No estaba siendo duro con ella. Siempre le he hablado de esa forma a Sakura cuando no hace bien su parte, y nunca antes te habías quejado.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Sasuke esperó una respuesta.

Kakashi se alejó de la pared del restaurante en donde se había estado apoyando, acercándose unos cuantos pasos.

—Tal vez, pero nunca había estado en la posición que se encuentra ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, levantando una ceja.

—Lo sabrás cuando ella quiera que lo sepas, Sasuke —respondió Kakashi—. Comienza observando cómo la tratas y cómo le hablas. Es frágil… más de lo que pensaba, si es que te está cediendo a Ino y no puede llevar a cabo las misiones correctamente.

Una sonrisa interna pasó por la mente de Kakashi cuando Sasuke mostró una irritación alarmada— al chico nunca le había gustado ser el último en enterarse de las cosas.

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? —Kakashi sacudió su cabeza.

—Ella aún no sabe que yo estoy enterado. Estoy seguro de que has notado algunos cambios… ¿no tienes curiosidad en saber la causa?

—No es mi asunto —respondió Sasuke, girando su cabeza al otro lado.

_Lo que no significa que voy a detenerme hasta averiguarlo._

—Quieres saberlo, ¿verdad? —la interrogación continuó—. Hablaré con ella y le diré que no fue tu intención hacerle ningún daño.

—Hn, no gastes tu aliento en ello. Quizá sea mejor de este modo.

Kakashi esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Entonces, supongo que es tu turno de invitar a comer ramen, ¿verdad? Creo que… después de cada misión, ¿ustedes se turnan para invitar un tazón de ramen? Me parece que han sido demasiadas veces en las que han sido sólo tú y Naruto. No puedes decirme que prefieres la compañía de Naruto por sobre la de ella.

—Deja de tratar de hacerme sentir culpable —se quejó Sasuke—. Si querías que me disculpara, sólo tenías que decirlo.

—No lo hago —razonó Kakashi—. No actúes antes de conocer todos los hechos y la situación – es una regla de los shinobis… es gracioso que alguien como tú, un prodigio, aún tenga que aprender a seguirla, Sasuke. No estoy seguro de que te tomarás lo que ella tiene que decir (cuando lo diga) muy bien.

El chico fulminó a Kakashi con la mirada.

—No hay nada que pudiera perturbarme respecto de ella, Kakashi. Es sólo mi compañera de equipo.

—Es tu amiga, Sasuke… y haces que me pregunte, por lo defensivo que te pones, si significa _solo_ eso para ti.

—Hn.

Sasuke dio un pisotón, irritado con su maestro, molesto con Sakura y más que dispuesto a desquitarse con la primera persona que se encontrase. Kakashi lo observó alejarse, confirmando sus sospechas. Era el momento de decirle a Sakura lo que sabía.

* * *

Sakura se restregaba violentamente la piel, no queriendo detenerse hasta que se le formó una erupción y sangró. La esencia de él había vuelto. El agua de su ducha se había enfriado hace horas. Había deshecho al jabón hace casi media hora, pero Sakura continuaba refregándose con una escobilla que había encontrado bajo el lavadero de su baño. El dolor la alejaba de lo que había sucedido.

Fue hasta que la bañera se tiñó de rosa que se detuvo. La mayoría de sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir, la sangre resbalaba en forma de río con el agua congelada. Dando un suspiro y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, Sakura cerró la llave de la ducha, vestida en una camiseta holgada y pantalones y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba agotada— necesitaba algo de beber.

Pasando del jugo y la leche, Sakura sacó una botella grande de sake – algo que había recibido de regalo – y lo inspeccionó. Le había dicho a todo el mundo que esperaría hasta los veinte años para beber, pero la tentación y las circunstancias hablaban diferente. Sin darse un tiempo para reflexionar sus motivos, fue hasta el armario en busca de un vaso.

—Sakura… aleja ese sake.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó cuando la botella resbaló de su agarre y se estrelló contra el piso de la cocina. Sakura podía sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en pequeñas e internas convulsiones debido al miedo. Desesperadamente, tratando de controlar su reacción, se sostuvo en el mueble y se forzó a girar para afrontar a su atacante.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente cuando ella se volteó, esperando que la conocida mirada pudiese calmar el temor que desató a través de la habitación cuando habló. El miedo en sus ojos hizo que se compadeciera de ella, provocándole impulsos innatos de avanzar y consolarla. Le costó mucho quedarse de pie, despreocupadamente, en la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa plástica. No se había esperado una reacción tan violenta, simplemente por escuchar una voz masculina – ella estaba peor de lo que había pensado.

—¿Ka… Kakashi-sensei?, ¿cómo entraste a mi apartamento? —tartamudeó ella, girando su cabeza hacia el suelo antes de terminar de darse la vuelta y apoyarse con fuerza en el mueble de madera tras ella—. No sabía que tenías una llave…

Él hizo un pequeño puchero—. ¿Me creerías si te contara que el propietario me dejó entrar cuando le dije que era tu tío?

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, a la vez que la adrenalina de su cuerpo se tranquilizaba. Aliviado de que sus intentos de recordarle cosas familiares para confortarla la hubiese calmado, Kakashi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Esperó a ver si ella había notado que no había sacado su Icha Icha Paradise, o que deliberadamente estaba guardado distancia de ella, o si sabía que él había planificado esta visita. Se estaba calmando, lo que significaba que ella, que era lo más probable, le tranquilizaban esos actos si es que los observaba.

—Estás bastante nerviosa. Supongo que tu misión fue bastante difícil —notó él—. ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara a limpiar ese sake?

Sakura guió sus ojos al lugar que indicaba Kakashi. El sake había salpicado en la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de la cocina y grandes fragmentos de la botella flotaban sobre él como barcos. Suspirando, abrió un cajón para sacar unas toallas y las arrojó sobre aquel desastre. Tomando aquello como un sí, Kakashi se acercó y se agachó, limpiando el alcohol. Sus movimientos eran metódicos y lentos, señal de que él no tenía ninguna prisa.

Depositando las toallas en el fregadero, decidió continuar con la razón por la cual había ido en primer lugar.

—Sakura… no sabía que estabas tomando la misión de forma tan difícil.

Ella se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo.

—¿Eh? Siempre me tomo mis misiones en serio. Esta fue una mala misión…por supuesto que me la iba a tomar en serio. Fue mi culpa.

—No estoy hablando de esta misión —razonó Kakashi—. Estoy hablando de tu misión de asesinato.

—Yo… fue mi primer asesinato. No estoy acostumbrada a matar de esa forma —contestó ella, con su cuerpo congelándose—. Lo superaré.

Suspirando, se alejó de Sakura y se detuvo a mitad de camino, volteándose hacia ella.

—Sé lo que sucedió. Llegué a la ventana justo después de que lo mataste… siento no haber llegado antes.

Los temblores comenzaron de nuevo e imágenes corrían por la mente de Sakura. Kakashi observó cómo ella se apoyaba en la pared, con sus ojos recorriendo toda la habitación, tratando en vano de enfocarlos en algo que pudiese alejarla de la situación. Sus manos sostuvieron sus mejillas, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus dedos al caer.

—¿Qué pasó allí, Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi, con su voz apenas en un suspiro—. ¿Cómo sucedió…?

—¡No tuve opción! —gritó ella—. ¡Él me dijo que sus hombres estaban esperando su señal para matar a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero si hacía lo que él quería entonces los dejaría vivir!, ¡hice lo que hice para salvarlos! Incluso si me hubiese negado… cuando lo combatí, caí sobre una de mis agujas de asesinato y mi cuerpo absorbió suficiente veneno para paralizarme. No habría podido contra él… se hubiese aprovechado de mí de todas formas. ¡Pero accedí! ¡Accedí, Kakashi-sensei! Porque creí que el resto de ustedes necesitaba ayuda.

La observó a través de la habitación, tratando de decidir si debía estar enojado por la manipulación utilizada en Sakura, o sentir dolor y orgullo por lo lejos que había llegado para proteger a sus compañeros. Ella se dejó caer por la pared, cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos y atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su mentón. Sollozando y tartamudeando en medio de su hiperventilación, Sakura continuó; su auto aborrecimiento y decepción estaban impregnadas en sus palabras.

—¡Él me engañó! Me entregué por nada. ¡Todo el mundo estaba bien cuando terminé!

Kakashi bajó la vista hacia el suelo—. Sakura… si estabas paralizada… incluso si hubieses dicho que no, él habría podido hacerte algo.

—No quiero que todo el mundo se preocupe por mí. Sé que estoy dejando que esto me afecte… estoy tratando de que no. Pero aún así… cometo errores estúpidos y…

Kakashi tosió para interrumpirla.

—Sakura, estás reaccionando normalmente. No escuches a Sasuke… está frustrado porque estaba acostumbrado a protegerte, como el equipo siete. Ahora que eres jounin, no puede cuidarte como solía hacerlo. Lo mismo piensa Naruto… los he escuchado discutir acerca de ti en más de una ocasión.

Su respuesta se encontró con silencio, lo que lo llevó a observar a Sakura. Se había calmado considerablemente, sus sollozos se habían tranquilizado y sus ojos se enfocaron más en el suelo delante de ella en lugar de cerrarlos con fuerza. Aquello era una buena señal, supuso.

—Tienes que decírselos, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué debo hacer, Kakashi-sensei? —sollozó Sakura, acercando sus rodillas a su rostro—. No puedo encararlo… ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo plateado.

—Necesitan saber que pasó, Sakura. Porque aunque estés separada, aún eres parte de un equipo de tres.

—No quiero que me vean igual de débil como antes.

—No te verán como si fueras débil. Como mucho, tal vez te protejan más cuando haya otros hombres alrededor —trató de explicar Kakashi—. Aún serás la misma Sakura para ellos. Naruto, incluso Sasuke, se preocupan por ti profundamente.

—Pero tendrán miedo de actuar naturalmente frente a mí. Pensarán que soy frágil —comentó, escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas—. Yo… no quiero que sientan que deben actuar diferente conmigo.

—¿Preferirías que yo se los dijera?

Sakura levantó la cabeza, mirando a su maestro con ojos vacíos.

—Ya se lo dijiste a Tsunade-shishou, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Yo… no quiero hacerlos sentir como si me debieran algún favor.

—Sakura… —la voz de Kakashi era suave y gentil, haciéndole notar sus intenciones—. Se lo puedo contar a Naruto. Pero necesitas decírselo a Sasuke por tu cuenta.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque él es quien resultará más afectado —fue la respuesta—. Quizás no lo notes, pero te ha protegido más desde que volvimos de esa misión. Ha notado tus cambios más que cualquier otro. Hay una razón detrás de ello y estoy seguro de que ni él mismo sabe muy bien cuál es.

—Tú crees… ¿que esto lo alejará?

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza—. Sasuke es demasiado obstinado. Como mucho, intentará protegerte mejor y se reprenderá a sí mismo por haber dejado que esto pasara.

Sakura alejó la vista de Kakashi.

—Yo… está bien… lo intentaré.


	8. Chapter 7: Self Incapacitation

**A/N: **Soy un desastre, lo sé D: he estado ocupada con muchas cosas, trabajo, novio xd, etc… pero bueno, acá hay una nueva actualización que, casualmente, coincide con el primer aniversario del terremoto 8.8 que afectó a mi país. Así que, eso, que disfruten este capítulo, aunque sé que seguramente más de alguna persona olvidó completamente el hilo de esta historia (encima el capítulo no podría ser más corto xd), pero… no vale la pena deshacerse en excusas, soy un desastre y eso está claro xD.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo VII: Auto Incapacitación

* * *

Naruto observaba el remolino que se había formando en su tazón de ramen, mientras Kakashi le explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Sakura. La historia lo hizo sentir enfermo y alejó su sagrado tazón con absoluta repugnancia. Su cuerpo había perdido todo el apetito y lo incitaba a devolver todo lo que había comido. Desafiaba toda lógica que esto le hubiese ocurrido a una persona que conocía y por la cual se preocupaba— era estadísticamente desacertado.

—Al final, Naruto… básicamente fue violada. Incluso si se hubiese resistido, Nishi se hubiera aprovechado de ella en su estado de parálisis —finalizó Kakashi.

Naruto frunció el ceño, con sus ojos aún abatidos.

—Ella dejó todo por Sasuke-teme y por mí… trató de protegernos. Nunca nos había protegido antes… no puedo ni imaginarme lo que sintió cuando vio que nos encontrábamos bien y que estuvimos esperando por ella todo el tiempo. No es justo.

—No, no lo es —respondió Kakashi, suavemente—. Me gustaría que no hablaras de esto con Sasuke, Naruto… Sakura necesita decírselo por sí misma.

—¿Por qué? Sasuke-teme sólo hará que se sienta peor, diciéndole que fue débil o algo malvado y estúpido como eso —contrarrestó Naruto. Kakashi suspiró.

—Quizás… pero será mejor de ese modo, aunque suene extraño.

—¿Cómo diablos Sasuke-teme haciendo llorar a Sakura-chan puede ser bueno de algún modo? —protestó, obviamente nada contento con aquel pensamiento—. ¡Siempre la hace llorar!

—Ese es exactamente el punto.

La cara de Naruto se llenó de confusión, ocultando momentáneamente la tristeza que había colmado sus ojos durante la conversación. ¿Acaso su sensei se había vuelto loco? En el estado de Sakura, cualquier insulto, sin importar cuan pequeño fuese… cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—No lo entiendo —comentó, pero igualmente asintió ante su decisión—. Es el más grande montón de mierda que has dicho alguna vez, Kakashi-sensei.

—El punto es que eso sería algo a lo que Sakura está acostumbrada, algo normal. Eso es lo que necesita en este momento, sentirse segura. Las personas se sienten seguras cuando están rodeadas de una atmósfera a la que estén acostumbradas. Los insultos de Sasuke pasan a formar parte de eso.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—O sea que si él la lastima, ¿supuestamente estaría a salvo?

—Bueno… en teoría, debería —replicó él—. ¿No se supone que Sasuke comería ramen contigo hoy?

—Kakashi-sensei, perdí el apetito.

* * *

La tensión se instaló en el aire nocturno, mientras Naruto descendía la calle hacia el departamento de Hinata. El estilo del edificio era muy similar a la arquitectura antigua de Japón y, obviamente, bastante costoso. Esta mudanza había sido llamada "entrenamiento" para la heredera Hyuuga, pero Naruto estaba al tanto de la verdad. Hinata sólo necesitaba alejarse y este había sido su escape.

En ese momento, era Naruto el que se dirigía hacia allá para huir de su propia desesperación. Le resultaba divertido que él apartara a Hinata para protegerla, pero ya no tenía importancia. Ella fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente; Hinata era calmada, silenciosa y cuidadosa… sabría qué hacer en una situación como esta.

A decir verdad, Naruto estaba asustado. No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar cuando volviera a ver a Sakura, o cómo sería capaz de ocultarle lo ocurrido a Sasuke. Aquel bastardo merecía saberlo más que ninguna otra persona. Aunque el mundo ignorase el hecho, Naruto conocía y entendía a su mejor amigo y rival. Sasuke tenía una debilidad hacia Sakura. Ese había sido el foco reciente de la mayoría de las burlas y bromas que Naruto le gastaba a su compañero de pelo negro; ellos combinaban extrañas reacciones que lo hacían felizmente suspicaz. Pero también estaba nervioso— no quería enfrentar la ira de Sasuke cuando este supiera la verdad.

Hinata lo estaba esperando en la puerta cuando él entró, envolviéndolo en un abrazo como si pudiese sentir la confusión y el dolor irradiando de su cuerpo. A pesar del malestar de sus heridas, Hinata se aferró a él y este se fundió en ella hasta perder la rígida tensión que afectaba su, generalmente, flexible espíritu. Se sentaron juntos en el suelo, con el silencio inundando el aire hasta que Naruto abrió sus ojos y los guió hacia el piso, con un inhabitual hilo de lágrimas luchando por salir.

—Naruto-kun…

Él negó con la cabeza, luego se recostó contra la pared y de esa forma estaba de cara al techo.

—Descubrí por qué Sakura-chan ha estado actuando de forma tan extraña.

Manteniendo su mirada clara en el rostro de él, Hinata esperó a que Naruto elaborara lo dicho. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto tan perturbado, hasta el punto de las lágrimas— ni siquiera podía recordar haberlo visto llorar. Le preocupaba que el hombre que siempre había sido tan fuerte se quebrara repentinamente y acudiera a ella para encontrar consuelo, cuando era ella la que siempre lo buscaba por su fuerza. Irónico y todo, Hinata hizo a un lado las dudas y continuó concentrándose en Naruto.

—Nuestra primera misión como jounin fue un asesinato– Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y yo fuimos juntos. Tsunade-baachan predeterminó que fuera Sakura quien lo realizara, Kakashi-sensei sería su refuerzo, mientras que Sasuke y yo vigilaríamos el perímetro —dijo él, guiando su vista hacia su mano y agarrando con fuerza la de Hinata—. Pasaron algunas cosas y fue amenazada con mi vida y la de Sasuke para cumplir con su objetivo… ella fue envenenada y paralizada, así que no importaba si ella aceptaba o no… Hinata…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su voz extrañamente tranquila.

—Sé lo que vas a decir… cumplió su deber de kunoichi hasta el final, y entregó todo.

Las lágrimas de Naruto siguieron cayendo.

—Sasuke y yo nunca necesitamos ayuda. La estábamos esperando cuando ella salió.

Hinata asintió de nuevo.

—No podemos decírselo a Sasuke —agregó, después de pensarlo.

* * *

Tsunade, siendo la Hokage, esperaba las mañanas en donde pudiese estar irritada, decepcionada o sorprendida. Esperaba ser sacada de su buen temperamento y empujada al abismo de un mal genio enrabiado. Aquello era parte del trabajo de ser responsable de la aldea. Esta mañana, sin embargo, no fue nada de lo que esperaba. Que su puerta fuese tímidamente abierta y cerrada casi silenciosamente mientras ella dormía sobre su escritorio, no era normal— la gente disfrutaba azotar la puerta y entrar alborotadamente a su oficina.

Fue entonces cuando Tsunade se dio cuenta que su día era una espiral cuesta abajo, y que la noticia que recibiría iba a romper su corazón.

—¿Que estás haciendo _qué_? —gritó Tsunade, estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio—. ¡Sakura!

—No tiene sentido —declaró ella.

—¡No, no puedes hablar en serio!

—¿Qué tan buena soy? Sabes lo que pasó y, siendo una ninja-médico, entenderás cómo funciona la mente humana. Ya no soy una kunoichi; sólo soy un cuerpo extra que estorba en el camino. Un descanso no va a ayudarme —dijo Sakura, tranquilamente—. Ten.

Negando con la cabeza vehementemente, Tsunade volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No, me niego a aceptar esas razones o tu renuncia. Tienes un futuro tan brillante… no dejaré que renuncies a ello, Sakura. ¡No dejaré que desistas de ser una ninja!

—Aunque no las aceptes, en el momento en que las deje contigo y salga de este lugar, es el momento en que me convertiré en una ciudadana más de Konoha.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, Sakura sacó su protector grabado con el símbolo de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Sus dedos trazaron las abolladuras que estropeaban el, alguna vez, intacto metal, rodeando sus dedos con la áspera tela de las ataduras. Cada rasguño era un recuerdo de alguna batalla, un recuerdo de una lucha a muerte con el objeto de proteger el lugar en donde ella vivía y los secretos de este.

Lo puso encima de su chaqueta de jounin, dejando ambos objetos sobre el escritorio de Tsunade. Una por una, fue depositando las posesiones que la identificaban como una kunoichi de Konoha sobre el escritorio de su mentora— sus shuriken, su kunai, pergaminos médicos y venenos que llenaban el espacio de una ordenada serie de ellos.

—Esto no va a resolver nada. No puedes borrar los conocimientos que adquiriste aquí como ninja, Sakura.

—No me gustaría hacerlo… pero ya no soy una. Adiós, Tsunade-shishou.

Girando sobre sus talones, Sakura salió del lugar, pasando al lado de Shizune e ignorando la desaprobación y la sorpresa que colmaban en su rostro… había sido su decisión, y la única solución en la que Sakura creía la había hecho en las últimas tres semanas. A partir de ese momento, Haruno Sakura iba a desaparecer del flujo de la sociedad y se transformaría en nadie.

Era la única forma de asegurarse que sus errores no lastimaran a los que estaban a su alrededor.

* * *

Una de las peores decisiones de Kakashi, fue decirle a su equipo que comenzara a entrenar antes de que Sakura llegara. El equipo siete había acordado entrenar juntos una vez por semana (siempre que las misiones no dificultaran sus planes) y, por primera vez, Sakura estaba retrasada. Como siempre, se esperaba que fuera su antiguo sensei el que llegara tarde, unas horas por lo menos. No era común en Sakura llegar tarde.

Para apaciguar a sus descontentos estudiantes, les propuso entrenar sin Sakura y esperar a que esta apareciera. El primer impulso de Naruto había sido quejarse acerca de cómo se molestaría si comenzaban a entrenar sin ella; Sasuke simplemente había lanzado un puñetazo a Naruto para comenzar a pelear. La malicia de su golpe traicionaba su usualmente estoica forma de ser— había una frustración reprimida en la forma en que su brazo se había movido y lo fácil que había sido evadirlo.

Escudriñándolos, Kakashi notó que ninguno de los chicos estaba entrenando como usualmente lo hacían. Naruto simplemente esquivaba y se negaba a tomar la ofensiva, mientras Sasuke continuaba golpeando y pateando como si así pudiese aliviar lo que sea que lo estuviera molestando. Suspiró— incluso después de todos estos años, eran tan evidentes como misteriosos. Pero Kakashi no podía culparlos. Sakura nunca se retrasaba para entrenar, así que sus miedos y sus maliciosamente ocultas preocupaciones estaban justificadas.

Un chirrido desvió su atención hacia la rama que se encontraba sobre él, donde estaba posado un pequeño pájaro azul, con un mensaje atado a su pata con las palabras "De la Godaime" en él. Alzando su única ceja visible con sospecha, Kakashi se estiró y alcanzó un trozo del pergamino, desenrollándolo mientras el pájaro comenzaba a volar.

Cuando leyó el contenido de la nota, una expresión solemne cruzó su rostro.

_Sakura… ¿qué has hecho?_


	9. Chapter 8: Self Eviction

**AN:** ¡He aquí otro capítulo de esta bella historia! Es una verdadera pena que la autora no la vaya a continuar (recordar que sólo está hasta el capítulo 13 y todo indica que es un punto de no retorno), pero se disfrutará hasta que se pueda, así que si saben inglés pues pasen y vean el original y así no tienen que aguantarse mi nefasta capacidad de actualización. Realmente soy lo peor y asdfhghgkhg, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Crystal Renee, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo VIII: Auto Desahucio

* * *

—¿Que Sakura-chan hizo qué? —exclamó Naruto, su rostro cayendo en una conocida expresión de shock—. ¡Ella ama ser una ninja!

Con su único ojo expuesto mostrando su propia decepción, Kakashi trató de razonar con él.

—Ya no, al parecer.

—Esto no es algo que Sakura haría.

Dándose la vuelta para encarar a su otro ex–alumno, Kakashi trató de traspasar la desarrollada pared de hielo de Sasuke. Esas habían sido las primeras palabras que había pronunciado, desde que la carta había sido entregada a Naruto para leerla en voz alta, hace diez minutos. El ruido causado por Naruto había sido ensordecedor en sí mismo, pero Sasuke estaba inusualmente callado. Era normal en él demostrar su disgusto o hastío hacia la debilidad o la falta de voluntad de Sakura, pero no había efectuado ni una sola estocada en contra de la chica.

—Estoy seguro de que Sakura tiene sus razones para haber renunciado a ser una kunoichi —resolvió Kakashi.

—¿Por qué no nos dijo primero a nosotros, Kakashi-sensei? —demandó Naruto, elevando su voz a una octava debido a la rabia.

El aludido suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro.

Naruto lanzó un puñetazo al árbol más cercano que pudo encontrar.

—¡Voy a hablar con ella! Sakura-chan nunca ha sido una desertora, ha trabajado tan duro para llegar a donde está ahora, ¿por qué tan repentinamente…?

—Yo hablaré con ella —comentó Sasuke de la nada, empujándose a sí mismo del tronco en que se había estado apoyando—. No estás lo suficientemente calmado, dobe.

—¡Sasuke-teme, tú solamente la harás sentir mal!

Kakashi observó las dagas que parecían salir de los ojos de Sasuke en dirección a Naruto.

—Quizás sea mejor que Sasuke hable con ella, Naruto.

—¡Ella necesita que se hable de esto! —se quejó—. ¡Él sólo va a convencerla de que es bueno que renuncie!

—Es por eso que no nos lo dijo, no quería que la hicieras cambiar de opinión. ¿Acaso no has notado lo mucho que odia tus nobles discursos? —comentó Sasuke.

Con esas palabras, se alejó de los campos de entrenamiento, saltando de rama en rama en dirección al apartamento de Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei… —comenzó Naruto—. ¿Crees que todo esto es porque fue violada?

Suspiró, reconociendo que Naruto había adivinado lo mismo que él.

—Es difícil esconderle esto a Sasuke-teme.

Kakashi se volvió a la dirección que Sasuke había emprendido.

—Lo sabrá muy pronto, Naruto.

* * *

Sakura dio vuelta en su habitación, con una gran bolsa de tela en sus manos. Libros, pergaminos, kunais, agujas y otros objetos se encontraban esparcidos, casi riéndose de ella. Arrojó su antiguo traje Ninja en el saco, empujándolo hasta el fondo en un ataque de rabia. La decisión que había tomado era la correcta; ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era borrar los vínculos con su pasado kunoichi. Todo lo que había documentado a través de sus años como Ninja, encontró su lugar en la bolsa.

Caminando a través de su cuarto hasta el escritorio de madera, abrió uno de los cajones. Dentro había fotografías del Equipo Siete y otras que había tomado de sus amigos; las lanzó dentro del áspero saco. Cada imagen contradecía y respaldaba su decisión por partes iguales. Una a una fueron cayendo sobre la ropa y los libros, hasta que finalmente cerró ese cajón y se dirigió al otro.

Algunos libros y pergaminos más cayeron, junto con una banda de Konoha. Sakura se detuvo y la recogió, sus dedos recorriendo el profundo rasguño que había sobre la insignia de Konoha. Era de Sasuke; Naruto se la había dado antes de comenzar su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, como una promesa de que irían a entrenar para ir a buscarlo. Cuando había tratado de devolvérsela, Sasuke se la había regresado bruscamente y le había dicho que acababa de recibir una nueva. Quería comenzar de nuevo, y eso incluía una nueva banda.

Incluso ahora, no podía entender por qué no se había desecho de ella.

—Sakura…

Se volvió hacia su balcón, en donde Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la puerta corrediza de vidrio, ligeramente abierta. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, observando quién haría el siguiente movimiento; al final, sería Sasuke. Al entrar a la habitación, tomó el protector de las manos de ella y lo dejó caer dentro del bolso. Sasuka se aguantó las ganas de sacarlo de nuevo.

—Renunciaste.

Fue una simple declaración, dos palabras que no tenían otro significado más que una simple afirmación. Sasuke siempre podía decir las frases más pequeñas, en la forma que lastimaran más a Sakura; esta era una de ellas. Ella sonrió levemente y regresó su vista al suelo, distrayéndose a sí misma con otras cosas que necesitaba deshacerse. Lo mejor era dejarlo terminar con su menosprecio, antes de ella tomar la palabra.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

Sorprendida de que se lo hubiese preguntado, Sakura detuvo sus movimientos y dirigió su mano hacia su pecho. Ahora no era el momento de decirle la verdad; tenía que encontrar una razón que él pudiese aceptar.

Sonrió de nuevo y, con los ojos cerrados, dijo:

—Es como siempre has dicho, Sasuke… lo único que hacía era estorbar.

—Pero eso nunca te detuvo…es por eso que te respetaba, de la misma forma en que respeto a Naruto —dijo Sasuke—. Sé que esa no es la razón por la cual renunciaste.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Deberías estar feliz; hay una persona menos que te estorba.

Sakura pasó por delante de él y cerró la ventana, luego se dirigió hasta su cama para meter al saco las cosas que le quedaban pendientes y lo sopesó por encima de su hombro. Sasuke se mantuvo al lado del escritorio, observando sus movimientos y gestos. Era algo inquietante y provocó que ella comenzara a temblar nerviosamente.

—Vacilación… rendición… ponerte en peligro innecesariamente… nerviosismo… no has sido tú misma, Sakura.

—Crecí y dejé de jugar a los cuentos de hadas. No soy una heroína… debería dejar de intentar ser una.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Todo el mundo lo ha notado. Todo el mundo sabe algo que yo no sé… ¿qué te ocurrió?

Sakura dejó caer la bolsa, sus ojos directamente al piso y con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Luchando por retener las lágrimas, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar. La pelea con su cuerpo por mantenerse entera era una causa perdida; era ahora o nunca. Tendría que volver a revivir su pesadilla, una vez más.

—No quiero decírtelo, Sasuke.

Enroscando sus manos, Sakura decidía si debía esperar a que él le respondiera o si simplemente le tenía que contar. Sus ojos viajaron a través de los tablones de mandera del suelo, percatándose de detalles que su mente nunca había registrado. El latido de su corazón era más fuerte que sus pensamientos y pulsaba a través de sus oídos en un tono ensordecedor. Muy pronto, su respiración se volvió errática.

Sasuke la observaba, con una ceja alzada. Esta no era la Sakura que él conocía y, por mucho que su mente se retractara, se preocupó un poco cuando las manos de ella fueron a su cabeza y jalaron de su cabello. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Yo… Sasuke… fui violada.

* * *

Las calles de Konoha estaban inusualmente frías esa noche. Eso irritaba a Sasuke a más no poder… lo suficiente como para que destruyera todo lo que le pareciera fuera de lugar en su constante camino a casa. Estaba tan enfadado, que en realidad quería llorar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que aquella sal le picase los ojos; había aprendido a soportar el dolor y la traición sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Pero cuando se trataba de alguien importante para él, era diferente. Recordó haber llorado en dos otras ocasiones— cuando su familia fue asesinada, y cuando creyó haber matado a Naruto. Afortunadamente para él, había llovido ambas veces. Esta noche había tenido tanta suerte.

—_Yo… Sasuke… fui violada._

_Su corazón se detuvo… ¿violada? Sin darse cuenta, había permitido a sus ojos crecer de par en par y mirar sin expresión hacia Sakura. Ella desvió la vista y la fijó nuevamente en el suelo._

_Sakura sollozó levemente. _

—_Fue en la noche de nuestra primera misión como Jounin. _

—_¿Cómo…? Estabas con Kakashi… Naruto y yo… ¡te hubiésemos escuchado gritar, Sakura! ¿Por qué no gritaste? —inquirió él, inconscientemente actuando de forma confusa. _

—_Fue mi culpa. Tomé un riesgo innecesario… y en la pelea, de alguna forma caí sobre mi propio veneno y quedé paralizada. Kakashi se había ido para ayudarlos, a ti y a Naruto… y me dijeron que si accedía, les permitirían seguir vivos —Sakura sonrió, ahora sus lágrimas cayendo libremente—. Estúpido de mi parte creer que ustedes estaban realmente en peligro y necesitaban mi ayuda. Esta es la vida de una kunoichi… y yo no soy digna de ella._

_Su mente daba vueltas… todas las cosas que había dicho acerca de Sakura desde esa noche, todas las veces que le había dicho que era débil… ahora se arrepentía. Ella no era débil… no era un caso perdido. Sakura no era nada de lo que él había pintado en su mente. Se había permitido mancillar para proteger a sus compañeros— eso era más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer._

—_Lo siento, Sasuke… ya no puedo ser un ninja de Konoha —aseveró. _

_Girándose hacia el saco, Sasuke extrajo su protector arañado. Lo tocó, observando cómo su brillo variaba al cambiarlo de posición. A pesar de los años que conocía a Sakura y su amistad, le resultaba difícil mirarla o acercarse más a ella._

—_Kakashi-sensei llegó para ver el final de todo eso… él lo sabía. Estoy segura de que ya puso al tanto a Naruto._

—_Sakura…_

_Se volteó para mirarlo; estaba avergonzada, pero no había tocado fondo. Ya no había razones para esconderse de él nunca más. Para su gran sorpresa, él le devolvió su protector, con la parte rayada frente a su rostro, por lo que su reflejo estaba separado en dos partes. Su mano se quedó sobre ella por un momento, como si temiera moverse demasiado rápido._

_Él suspiró._

—_Eres más fuerte que yo. Lo seguiste intentando… mientras que yo hubiese huido. No hay ninguna razón para que renuncies._

Convirtiendo sus palmas en puños, arremetió en contra de una cerca. ¿Por qué Tsunade había enviado a Sakura? Con un riesgo como ese… si él tan solo lo hubiese sabido, quizás lo hubiese podido evitar. Odiaba los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo un fracaso por no haber podido proteger mejor a Sakura? Había resultado lastimada muchas veces antes y él nunca había sentido vergüenza alguna. Algo en la mirada de ella y su postura activaban extrañas emociones.

No tenía sentido aguantarse más. Sasuke comenzó a llorar.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Yo, Sasuke-teme! ¿Ya hablaste con Sakura-chan? _—_preguntó Naruto, sonriendo mientras se acercaba por el camino_—_. Espero que no la hayas hecho enfadar…

Un puñetazo se estrelló en su rostro, enviando a Naruto a tambalearse hacia atrás para recuperar su equilibrio. Con una mano sobre su nariz, miró directamente a Sasuke con malicia en sus ojos. Pero su expresión se suavizó cuando notó las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de él.

—Oi… ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? _—_inquirió_—_. No todos los días te veo llorar.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte qué? _—_le preguntó Naruto_—. _No sé de lo que hablas.

—¿Por qué no me contaste lo que le había ocurrido a Sakura?

—Oh… eso. Kakashi-sensei quería que fuera Sakura la que te lo dijera. No sabíamos cómo podías reaccionar ante la noticia… no la he visto desde que él me lo contó. Seguro que esto explica muchas cosas, ¿eh? _—_respondió, sus ojos bajando hacia los adoquines_—. _Nunca pensé que llorarías por esto.

Sasuke gruñó con rabia y lo sujeto por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso le hace a una persona? ¡Sakura nunca volverá a ser la misma!

—Sí, Sasuke, ¡lo sé! _—_Naruto le devolvió la mirada_—. _¡No confiaba en que fueras tú a verla, porque sé cómo eres! ¡Estaba esperando escuchar que sólo la hubieses hecho sentir peor, menospreciándola o diciéndole lo débil que es!

—¡No dije nada, imbécil _—_Naruto lo observó.

—¿No dijiste nada?

—¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir, idiota? _—_masculló, finalmente dejando libre a Naruto_—_. No sé lo que me pasa ahora mismo.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor… yo también lloré cuando me enteré.

Sasuke se volvió, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Normalmente te diría que te largaras, pero no estoy seguro de si es una buena idea que yo haga todo esto solo… ya sabes, en caso de que el sello de la maldición empiece a reaccionar.

Naruto asintió. Sabía a lo que se refería Sasuke…pero, por supuesto, él nunca lo diría en voz alta. Necesitaban encontrar la manera de ayudar a Sakura y ninguno podía hacerlo por su propia cuenta.


	10. Chapter 9: Self Verve

**A/N:** ¡Actualización! Faltan sólo tres capítulos para dejar de traducir esta genial historia, por eso hay que disfrutarla hasta donde se pueda. Creo que en una semana o un poquito más estará terminada por mi parte, a menos que Crystal mágicamente se inspire y decida continuarla (cosa que dudo, pero uno tiene derecho a ilusionarse, ¿no?). En fin, que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Crystal Renee, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo IX: Auto Vigor

* * *

—¡Sasuke-teme! —se quejó Naruto—. Esto es estúpido. Dímelo otra vez, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Apretó los puños. Esta era la decimosexta vez que Naruto hacía la misma pregunta desde que habían iniciado su trayecto hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

—_Porque_, Naruto, si alguien puede convencer a Sakura de volver a sus servicios, es la Hokage. Fue tu idea, ¿recuerdas?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Tsunade-baachan puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa! Es astuta con sus palabras… a veces me pregunto si ella simplemente miente. ¡Es tan mala como Ero-sennin!

Cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke se apartó de Naruto y siguió caminando por las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos había visto a Sakura en más de cuatro días; había desaparecido de la vista de la aldea, todos sus amigos incluidos. Él suspiró, fueron muchas las ocasiones en que se había detenido afuera de la puerta de Sakura, tratando de obtener el coraje para entrar e intentar convencerla una vez más de que continuara siendo una kunoichi. En algún lugar muy profundo, estaba asustado de volver a verla. El dolor por el que ella había atravesado lo había asustado y herido.

Y para ser franco, eso lo estaba fastidiando.

—Sasuke-teme, ¡si sigues caminando, chocarás con la puerta!

Despertando de su ensoñación, Sasuke se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta de la Hokage. Sin dudarlo, la abrió y se dirigió hacia el interior, con Naruto a su lado. Tsunade se encontraba roncando con poca gracia sobre su escritorio y con una botella de sake en su mano, para luego desperezarse, hasta que finalmente parpadeó, despertando. Se echó hacia atrás, estirando sus extremidades y reclinando su silla hacia la ventana. Permitiendo que una sonrisa agraciara su rostro, estampó sus codos contra la madera de su escritorio y un enorme crujido sonó en toda la habitación.

—¿Disfrutas irrumpir en mi oficina, Uchiha? Últimamente lo estás convirtiendo en un hábito —refunfuñó, mirando con enfado a aquellos dos conocidos rostros—. Estaba haciendo un trabajo importante.

—¡Estabas durmiendo! —rebatió Naruto—. ¡Y realmente estamos aquí por algo importante, Tsunade-baachan!

Su ojo comenzó a temblar, mientras controlaba su ira.

—¿Y qué sería eso tan importante?

* * *

Sakura se sentó en su cama, acomodándose en ella, por lo que su rostro se asomaba por la ventana. El viento ondeaba las cortinas, doblándolas con la intensidad de suaves dedos que rozaban su piel. Con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su barbilla, toda la concentración de Sakura estaba sobre el metódico movimiento de las cortinas; casi bailaban con el viento, como un vals romántico que no podía llegar a los oídos de los mortales.

Al lado de la ventana, se encontraba el bolso que había llenado con todos sus recuerdos de kunoichi. Pese a sus intentos por deshacerse de él, no tenía las fuerzas para olvidarse de su pasado. Los últimos cuatro días los había pasado mirando por la ventana y luego al bolso, en un interminable ciclo de destrucción mental. Se estaba recogiendo a sí misma, pieza por pieza, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la solución para desprenderse del miedo y la ansiedad que la agobiaban. Cadenas la ataban a su pasado y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por romperlas, quedaban fijas desde su corazón hasta sus recuerdos.

Suspirando, Sakura relajó su postura y permitió que su mirada cayera. Se estaba empujando hacia direcciones que no podía tomar y el efecto de eso era mental y físicamente extenuante. Sus respuestas seguían eludiéndola y, con un suspiro, se resignó a intentarlo por otro día más. Después de haber sido ninja-médico, comprendió y fue capaz de evaluar sus propios límites; ya los había alcanzado.

Justo después de levantarse, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su apartamento. Saltó, cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos en un intento de ocultarse del supuesto adversario. Los golpes continuaron de forma constante, finalmente sacándola de su postura protectora para emprender una caminata cautelosa hacia la puerta. Cada latido en la madera se hacía más fuerte, dándole un tono de urgencia.

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamó una voz—. Por favor, abre; ¡es muy importante que hable contigo!

—¿Shizune-san?

Llegando hasta la puerta, Sakura quitó el seguro y la abrió para ver a Shizune cubierta de un espeso sudor, con Tonton en sus brazos. La temperatura en su cara denotaba lo urgente que había sido su carrera hasta allí. La preocupación comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Sakura. ¿La necesitaban en el hospital para una misión que había salido terriblemente mal?

—¿Qué sucede, Shizune-san?

Ella contuvo la respiración, mientras se recostaba en el borde de la puerta.

—¡Tsunade-sama necesita verte ahora! ¡Es muy importante, iba a venir ella misma!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No estoy segura, pero nunca la había visto así; estoy segura de que es algo serio —respondió Shizune—. Por favor, ¡sígueme!

* * *

Juntando las manos para apoyar su barbilla en ellas, los ojos avellana de Tsunade escrutaban la pared frente a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se iba a tardar Shizune? No había manera de que Sakura se tardara tanto en llegar si se trataba de una llamada urgente, independientemente de la situación actual.

—_¡Mantente alejado de aquí, Naruto! —gritó Tsunade, observando la puerta que obstruía su vista del chico que acababa de lastimar_—. _¡Trátame con algo de respeto y _tal vez_ escuche tus demandas!_

_Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que la Hokage se sentara de nuevo. Después de tomar un sorbo de su sake y de un pequeño desliz de rabia sobre su escritorio, la atención de Tsunade volvió al heredero Uchiha. Su postura era la misma de siempre; rígida y disciplinada. Pero era su mirada lo que la había preocupado. Para un hombre que se suponía que no tenía ningún apego a nadie ni a nada, la emoción en sus ojos giraba a un ritmo alarmante._

—_¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, en un bufido._

—_Necesito que le asignes una misión a Sakura._

_La mirada de Tsunade descendió hacia el escritorio._

—_No puedo hacer eso. Ya no es una kunoichi de Konoha._

—_Tenemos que forzarla —razonó él—. Conoces a Sakura – hay que lanzarla a una situación antes de que lo entienda._

—_En mi opinión, no está lista para una misión, aunque la forzare a ello. _

—_¿Y si tú se lo pidieras? _

_Alzando una ceja, observó al chico delante de ella con cansancio—. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Sakura necesita una misión, para que abra los ojos. _

_Tsunade negó con la cabeza—. No puedo. Su situación es demasiado delicada. _

—_¿Y si yo estuviera con ella en la misión? —sugirió él._

—_Reforzar su confianza contigo protegiéndola sin saberlo, no va a ser lo único que la ayude a superar todo esto —razonó Tsunade—. Asumo que ya sabes lo que le ocurrió._

_Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron mirando en la misma dirección, con las emociones aún flotando en ellos con un nivel visible. El debate consigo mismo se hacía cada vez más evidente._

—_No quiero que se dé por vencida._

_Dedicando una larga mirada al único Uchiha sobreviviente, Tsunade empezó a evaluar la situación. ¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke se había vuelto tan preocupado por el bien de Sakura? ¿Por qué estaba tratando tan duramente de devolverla a una situación que podría tanto paralizarla como rescatarla? ¿Valía la pena el riego?_

_Un miembro del escuadrón ANBU apareció al lado de Tsunade._

—_¿Por qué la gente simplemente está apareciendo en mi oficina hoy? —se quejó—. ¿Tienes algo que informar?_

_Él se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle el mensaje. Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron como platos, para luego golpear su puño contra el escritorio. El ANBU retrocedió un paso y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Tsunade fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío a la columna de Sasuke; algo definitivamente no estaba bien._

—_¡Tendrás tu misión con Sakura! —le informó Tsunade, desde su mesa—. ¡Te enviaré a buscar a Ino y a Shikamaru! ¡Repórtate aquí nuevamente cuando los encuentres, ve! _

_No tuvo que decírselo dos veces._

—_¡Shizune!_

Tsunade golpeaba sus dedos contra su sien, luchando consigo misma para recuperar la compostura. Tenía que ser paciente. Shizune se arremolinaría contra la puerta junto a Sakura en cualquier momento, interrumpiéndola y luego correría al hospital para atender a los heridos recuperados.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió.

—¿Tsunade-sama?

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

_—_Sakura…

Ingresando al cuarto con cautela, Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fijó su mirada en el suelo. Ya había visto suficiente el rostro de su mentora para entender cuan grave era la situación; algo no andaba bien en la aldea de Konoha. ¿Para qué la necesitaría?

—Sakura… por favor… tengo algo que pedirte _—_se escuchó su voz_—. _Por favor… vuelve a ser una kunoichi de Konoha, una vez más.


	11. Chapter 10: Self Divulgence

**A/N:** ¡Actualización! Sólo dos capítulos más para que esta traducción termine, ya que el fic original está permanentemente descontinuado hasta el capítulo trece. Y como el fic ya es bastante antiguo (2005-2006), las inconsistencias con el canon son evidentes. Pero ese es esencialmente mi culpa, por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero ya sé que soy lo peor. XD

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Crystal Renee, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo X: Auto divulgación

* * *

Los únicos sonidos que el grupo de cuatro escuchaban eran sus propias pisadas, corriendo a través del pabellón del bosque y el crujido de las hojas con cada paso que daban. Sasuke estaba al frente, liderándolos hacia un destino que nadie más que él conocía. Tsunade les había exigido que se marcharan inmediatamente, y que el líder del equipo revelara los detalles de su misión durante el camino. Con tal nivel de urgencia, Sakura no sentía que tuviese muchas alternativas para volver a ser kunoichi una vez más. No iba a hacer que la Hokage rogara por sus servicios. Si había llamado a Sakura a la torre para que saliera de su resignación, significaba que Tsunade tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. No había razones para cuestionar sus motivos, aun si estos fueran sospechosos a veces.

—Esta es una misión de rescate —comenzó a decir Sasuke, su voz deslizándose a través del silencioso aire—. Dieciséis ANBU fueron enviados a una misión clasificada. Sólo cuatro regresaron a la aldea y dos de ellos fueron enviados inmediatamente al hospital. Los otros dos informaron que los doce miembros restantes desaparecieron en acción. Nuestra misión es encontrar sobrevivientes y traerlos de vuelta a la aldea. Habrá confrontación con el enemigo y no espero que salgamos ilesos…

Ahora Sakura lo entendía. La necesitaban para tratamientos médicos inmediatos en terreno; para algunos ANBU, su ayuda sería el factor decisivo para su supervivencia. Tenía sentido que Tsunade hubiese requerido su ayuda para esta misión. De los doce miembros dejados atrás, Sakura estimaba que dos o tres de ellos ya habrían muerto para cuando llegaran. Eso dejaría nueve a los cuales les tendría que administrar tratamiento de emergencia.

—Si son doce los que tenemos que traer de vuelta, ¿por qué Hokage-sama envió sólo a un equipo de cuatro personas? —cuestionó Ino.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Dijo que organizará un segundo grupo para que nos siga, después de asegurar la situación del hospital. Hasta entonces, vamos a avanzar en dos grupos separados. Shikamaru e Ino, ustedes estarán adelante. Los dos se especializan en la detectación del enemigo; no deberíamos encontrarnos con ningún problema, serán ustedes los que detendrán a nuestros oponentes lo suficiente para que Sakura administre su tratamiento médico. Ella y yo estaremos en el segundo equipo.

—Si ocurriese una batalla a gran escala, eso nos daría una ventaja táctica —respondió Shikamaru—. Sólo tenemos que poner nuestras piezas en los lugares correctos.

—Exacto —corroboró él—. Dejaré que ambos tomen la iniciativa ahora. Sé que Tsunade ya les dio las coordenadas.

* * *

Levantándose una vez más, Sakura se apoyó en el árbol en busca de soporte. Su garganta ardía, como si su revestimiento se rasgara cada vez que subía y bajaba y nada ocurriese. Mientras sus rodillas se doblaban se derrumbó contra el árbol, permitiendo que sus ojos descansaren de la escena con la que se había topado. No era como si no hubiese visto un campo de batalla antes – había estado en muchos – pero esta carnicería era demasiado para digerirla en ese momento. Luchó para ponerse de pie una vez más, utilizando el árbol como apoyo para obligar a su cuerpo a equilibrarse por sí mismo.

Los primeros pasos se le hicieron los más difíciles; después de eso, su mente apagó automáticamente su capacidad de ver la horrible escena que tenía delante de ella. A medida que esquivaba los miembros esparcidos y los cráneos, Sakura mantenía un ojo abierto buscando un cuerpo que no estuviese mutilado más allá de lo comprensible. Hasta el momento, había contado seis que estaban obviamente muertos. El primer cuerpo intacto que encontró fue al final de un dilatado charco de sangre. Se arrodilló a su lado y, con dedos temblorosos, buscó señales de pulso.

—¿Has encontrado algún sobreviviente? —preguntó Sasuke, apareciendo junto a ella. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y bajos; obviamente él también estaba afectado por la escena. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No.

Él respondió con un breve asentimiento.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos miembros hemos considerado aquí?

—Siete.

—Espero que Ino y Shikamaru estén teniendo más suerte.

Nuevamente de pie y con la vista medianamente tapada, Sakura escaneó una vez más los terrenos de batalla, con sus ojos esforzándose por entender cómo algo así podía haber sucedido. ¿Quién tenía el poder para matar a todos esos ninjas de elite? Casi podía oírlos gritar y volver a la batalla. ¿Cuántos habían sido asesinados, antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de luchar? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Con suerte, no se encontrarían con el enemigo allá afuera.

—Sasuke… —comenzó, sin mirar si la estaba escuchando o no—. ¿Crees que nos toparemos con quien sea que haya hecho esto?

—Me sorprendería si no lo hiciéramos.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un instante, contemplando la situación. Si llegaban a encontrarse con este enemigo, ¿sería capaz de pelear? Su miedo a quedarse paralizada, a dudar… no estaba segura si sería capaz de una batalla. Vacilar mataba a los ninjas. Sakura no podía manejar ese tipo de responsabilidad en ese momento.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

Sasuke se volvió para mirarla. Estaba temblando otra vez. No estaba seguro de si era por la muerte que la rodeaba, o por el miedo que sentía de ser una kunoichi después de haber tomado la decisión de renunciar. Después de ver cómo había reaccionado en su última batalla, estaba sorprendido de que se las hubiese arreglado para mantenerse entera el tiempo que lo había hecho. El hecho de que hubiese vomitado no lo había sorprendido; ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos destripados lanzados a través de un río de sangre. Él había reaccionado de la misma forma cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

—Creo que sé quién está detrás de esto —comentó Sasuke, sacando a Sakura de sus cavilaciones letárgicas.

Se volvió hacia él, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo.

—Orochimaru. Nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

No había necesidad de responder. Ella sabía que tenía razón.

* * *

—¡Sakura! ¡Hemos encontrado a alguien! —la voz de Ino irrumpió en el silencio del radio—. La condición de él no es buena; ¡tienes que darte prisa!

Se detuvo en una rama, usando su chakra para componer su equilibrio. ¿Era un _él_? Los temblores comenzaron de nuevo. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil. Era su trabajo – el último como una kunoichi – salvar a esas personas que protegían su aldea todos los días, hombres o no. ¿Por qué le aterraba hasta la médula de los huesos imaginar curar a un hombre? Sakura sabía que tenía que impedir que lo ocurrido con Nishi le dificultara funcionar en una vida normal.

—Vamos para allá —respondió Sasuke por ella.

Obviamente, se había perdido gran parte de la conversación al sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. La irritación en los rasgos de Sasuke era suficiente para confirmárselo. Suspirando, Sakura asintió ante sus órdenes y dejó que le enseñara el camino hacia el hombre herido. Notó la rigidez en los pasos de él, señal de que algo andaba mal. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Si Orochimaru estaba detrás de esto, entonces era posible que su sello maldito se activara. Tsunade había realizado la serie de sellos más complicada que Sakura jamás había visto para contener su poder; pero nunca habían probado que tan bien funcionaría en caso de que él volviera a tener contacto con su creador.

El viaje era silencioso, con excepción de los latidos de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Estaba asustada, Sakura sabía que estaba asustada; la adrenalina de su cuerpo le estaba dando jaqueca. No era seguro continuar metiéndose a sí misma en estas situaciones. Su cuerpo le estaba gritando que se devolviera y abandonara la misión antes de que alguien más la lastimara; su corazón no le permitía traicionar la promesa que le había hecho a Tsunade.

Normalmente, se habría confortado con el hecho de que Sasuke estuviese con ella. Había aprendido a confiar en él para que colmara los aspectos en donde ella era más débil. El odio que sentía por sí misma se incrementaba diez veces cuando él estaba alrededor; nunca en su vida había tenido miedo de él. Pero ahora, lo único que sentía era completo terror. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante ese pensamiento; ¿realmente creía que Sasuke podría dañarla de esa forma?

Finalmente aparecieron en el claro, donde Ino se encontraba arrodillada junto al hombre, sosteniendo su mano y tratando de consolarlo. Shikamaru estaba a lo lejos, de pie junto a otros dos cuerpos inmóviles. En total habían encontrado a diez de los doce ANBU desaparecidos y, hasta ahora, sólo había un sobreviviente. Sasuke le indicó que curara al hombre aún oculto detrás de una máscara, antes de entrar a investigar la zona. El latido del corazón de Sakura se acrecentó; podía sentir cómo las venas golpeaban sus sienes, mientras se acercaba más a su paciente.

Ino miró hacia su dirección.

—No sé si puedas hacer algo por él, Sakura.

La aludida sonrió, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad.

—Ya lo veremos.

Había sufrido una devastadora lesión en el pecho; podía verle sus costillas rotas, que le atravesaban los músculos y la piel. Era posible que una o más de una hubiese perforado un órgano vital, lo que provocaría su muerte. Su piel adquirió un tono grisáceo que le indicaba que su muerte estaba cerca, aunque de forma paulatina. A pesar de eso, no podía hacer que sus manos se movieran sobre el pecho de él. Le estaba tomando hasta la última gota de energía obligar a su cuerpo a que la escuchase.

_¡Tengo que salvarlo! Tsunade-shishou depende de mí para llevar a cabo esta misión sin problemas. Tengo la oportunidad de salvar a alguien, ¡y estoy vacilando! ¡La vacilación mata a los ninjas! De cualquier forma, este hombre no puede lastimarme; incluso después de que lo sane, ¡no tendrá la fuerza! ¡Sakura, cúralo!_

Sus manos lentamente rozaron su torso, yaciendo apenas centímetros por encima de la herida mortal. Separó sus manos lo suficiente para que solamente sus dedos se cruzaran en un ángulo de 90 grados, e introdujo su chakra dentro de la herida. Sentía cómo los músculos desgarrados aumentaban su número de células y comenzaban a regenerarse; eso era lo máximo que podía hacer. Era demasiado peligroso realizar una cirugía para reparar sus costillas en ese momento. Él tendría que aguantar hasta que regresaran a Konoha.

El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente, aunque no se estuviera agotando a sí misma. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan asustada… tanto así que su cuerpo lo estaba liberando de otras maneras. Sus manos temblaron cuando se enfocó en curar la herida.

—Ino, trae el agua que está en mi bolso y quítale la máscara. Tenemos que empezar a llenarlo con líquido. Habrá que hacer eso hasta que lleguemos a Konoha y comenzar una transfusión de sangre.

Ella asintió, sacando la botella de la mochila. Retiró la tapa y luego levantó un poco la máscara para descubrir la boca del hombre. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente; sus labios tenían la misma forma que los de Nishi. Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió a bajar su mirada hacia su torso. No había forma de que fuese él; estaba siendo tonta.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano agarrar su brazo.

Su primer instinto fue paralizarse. El chakra se detuvo en sus manos, mientras sus ojos seguían un lento trayecto hacia el rostro de él. Sus labios se estaban moviendo lentamente, formando palabras que Sakura no podía descifrar. Tomando su brazo con más fuerza, tiró de ella hacia abajo, hacia su boca, para poder susurrarle al oído.

—P… por… favor…

Sin pensar, Sakura comenzó a gritar.

—¡Déjame ir!

Retiró el brazo fuera de su alcance, enviándose a sí misma a colapsar contra Ino. Aterrizaron en el suelo del bosque, sobre un charco de sangre. Siendo la primera en levantarse, Sakura trató de alejarse con la fuerza de sus pies, hasta que cayó de nuevo. La sangre le salpicó la cara, tiñendo su cabello y su ropa color carmesí.

—Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre? —la reprendió Ino—. ¡Estás actuando como una demente!

_Él agarró su mano, obligándola a acercarse a su rostro. Sakura sintió cómo movía su cabeza para que sus labios le rozaran el oído. Ella se estremeció; no quería esto, pero no tenía alternativa. Tenía que hacerlo – su equipo dependía de ella._

—_Por favor… —pronunció la voz de él—. Por favor… trata de no gritar._

_Su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo cuando la soltó. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él comenzó a tirar de su ropa. Pieza por pieza, fue revelando su cuerpo para sus cumplir sus deseos._

Empezó a respirar agitadamente, al tiempo que se sostenía la cabeza.

—_¡Kagemane no jutsu!_ Shikamaru… —fue la voz de Ino, obviamente abrumada por lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo fuera del cuerpo de Sakura.

—Sólo sácala de allí, Ino —le respondió él—. Te dije que las mujeres eran problemáticas; ella reveló nuestra posición. Voy a retener a estos tipos. Llévala a un sitio seguro y después regresa. Vamos a necesitarte en esta pelea.

Ella asintió, se levantó y corrió al lado de Sakura. Tomándola del brazo, obligó a la chica a ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr. Era irritante que Sakura los hubiese puesto en una situación tan grave, pero lo hecho estaba hecho. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, Ino arrojó a la chica detrás de ella con un movimiento circular, usando su mano libre para tomar un kunai y así desviar la fila de shuriken dirigidos hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Sakura, despierta! —gritó Ino, dejándola ir—. ¡No puedo protegerte!

Sentía el aire tensarse con la entrada del enemigo. Forzándose a colocarse en una posición para proteger a Sakura, Ino comenzó a hacer los sellos necesarios para su técnica. A este paso, no tenía muchas opciones; necesitaba averiguar cuántas personas se encontraban ocultas y de dónde eran. Shikamaru ya se había puesto en una situación peligrosa para salvarles la vida; sabía que el chico no había pensado mucho antes de partir. Para ser un genio, hacía cosas bastante estúpidas a veces.

—Atrapa mi cuerpo y escóndelo —demandó—. ¡Cuento contigo, Sakura! _¡Shintenshin no jutsu!_

Mientras su cuerpo desfallecía, Sakura fue consciente de su entorno. Todo había pasado tan rápido, no había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ino aterrizó en su regazo y la persona a la que invadió desapareció dentro del bosque. Era la coartada perfecta; parecía que Ino hubiese sido asesinada, lo cual significaba que nadie pensaría dos veces en el ninja que había vuelto.

Le tomó un momento a Sakura encontrar un lugar para esconderse a sí misma y a Ino. Se abrió paso dentro de un hueco de un árbol, asegurándose de que Ino estuviese sentada derecha y en una posición cómoda. Escribiendo un mensaje en la tierra para que supiera dónde estaba una vez que el jutsu se disipara y ella volviera, Sakura se arrastró hacia afuera tratando de concentrarse en la situación actual y no en la violación. Acababa de colocarse a sí misma y a sus amigos en una terrible situación por su recaída; si alguien moría ese día, sería su culpa.

—Sakura.

Se puso rígida cuando aquella voz se infiltró en el aire. Era familiar, pero era la última persona a la que quería ver. Parte de ella esperaba que la ridiculizara, anticipando un aluvión de puras quejas y acusaciones. Armándose de valor frente al asalto verbal, Sakura se volvió hacia él con los ojos plantados directamente en el suelo. La fuerza que necesitaba para encarar a Sasuke estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Mírame, Sakura —gruñó él.

La demanda hizo que se estremeciera, pero Sakura se encontró a sí misma levantando su vista hacia Sasuke. Inmediatamente notó su mano sobre su cuello; estaba cubriendo el sello maldito. Era un hábito que ella conocía muy bien; el dolor estaba inscrito en sus rasgos faciales. Cuando el sello reaccionaba de esa forma, significaba que Orochimaru estaba cerca. Si así era, estaban en más problemas de los que originalmente habían anticipado.


	12. Chapter 11: Self Resistance

**A/N:** ¡Penúltimo capítulo! La autora está completamente incomunicada, así que es definitivo… la historia está incompleta y descontinuada hasta el capítulo 13. O hasta el capítulo 12, si es que no se cuenta el prólogo (es decir, hasta el próximo capítulo).

**A/N 2:** La historia está leeejos de la historia actual del manga, pero bueno XD. Es de hace bastantes años. De todas formas, espero que les guste y gracias por la paciencia. :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Crystal Renee, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo XI: Auto resistencia

* * *

Sakura saltaba de rama en rama, manteniendo cuidadosamente sus ojos en los movimientos de Sasuke. Notó la forma en que él se había puesto rígido, a medida que más se adentraban en el denso bosque que estaban atravesando; eso significaba que estaban cerca de Orochimaru, o que él se estaba acercando a ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió los nervios de su columna; era un personaje que no quería ver en esos momentos. Él siempre había mostrado un aire de molestia y peligrosidad. La idea de estar en cualquier lugar a una distancia próxima del Sannin, la aterraba y la dejaba en un estado de silencio.

—Sakura… hagas lo que hagas, no te paralices —la voz de Sasuke estaba mezclada de dolor.

Ella no respondió—toda su atención estaba centrada en obligar a sus pies a moverse uno en frente del otro. Sus músculos estaban tratando de iniciar un alto. Los químicos de su cuerpo enviaban señales mixtas que forjaban adrenalina adicional en su sistema. La sobrecarga hizo que se sintiera mareada, y el miedo no hizo nada para anular ese efecto.

Sasuke se detuvo, pellizcando con sus dedos el sello maldito y apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol. Mordiéndose los labios para reprimir las ganas de gritar, se acomodó a sí mismo para quedar sentado y mirar hacia el frente, donde podía mantener sus ojos en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sakura aterrizó delante de él, observando el dolor reflejado en las arrugas de su cara. Su miedo de aproximarse a él estaba en su máxima alerta, pero a pesar de todo se acercó.

Preocupada, quiso colocar su mano sobre la frente de él, pero se detuvo a milímetros de su piel.

—Sasuke…

_Ten… Tengo que ayudarlo… Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para liberarlo de ese dolor…_

—Detente, Sakura —masculló, con sus dientes apretados—. No te encuentras en el estado mental para tocarme, lo sé.

—Yo… —no podía responderle. Tenía razón.

—No podemos huir de él, no así. Se ha vuelto más rápido.

Aquella realización cayó sobre ella. Por eso le había dicho que no se paralizara; iba a haber una confrontación de la cual no la podía proteger. Sasuke no podía luchar en su estado; un desliz podría costarle todo el tiempo y molestia que había atravesado para desligarse del hambre de poder que había sido implantado por el sello maldito. Una confrontación con Orochimaru sólo resurgiría el poder de la maldición.

Ella dejó que su mano volviera a caer a su lado.

—No serás capaz de pelear.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Tú no tienes el poder para detenerlo —respondió él—. Yo soy el único que conoce sus técnicas y la mejor manera de enfrentarlas.

—Pero…

—Simplemente no sientas miedo por mí, Sakura —le exigió, obligándose a ponerse de pie—. Voy a necesitarte en esta pelea. No puedo usar mi chakra, pero tú sí puedes.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. El poder del sello maldito se activaba cuando él usaba su sharingan o su chakra; si Sasuke iba a enfrentarse a Orochimaru, sólo involucraría taijutsu y armas. Al Sannin serpiente le sería fácil destruir a Sasuke en ese estado. Ella tendría que compensar la desventaja de Sasuke con sus propias técnicas. Sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke, no puedo!

Él la miró con cansancio, buscando una razón para respaldar lo dicho. Sakura mantuvo sus instintos protectores; ella no tenía otra razón más que la de estar asustada. Aunque estaba más que asustada. El miedo corría con fuerza en sus huesos y sangre, contaminando su mente con conjeturas y resultados mucho peores que la muerte. Envenenaban sus músculos y extremidades.

—Sí puedes y lo harás —sentenció él con frialdad—. No dejaré que Orochimaru se te acerque, pero necesito que me prestes tus habilidades.

—Yo… ¿por qué, Sasuke-kun? —se estremeció, abrazando su cuerpo—. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo… ¡soy la persona más débil aquí! No voy a funcionar correctamente, solo voy a estorbar…

Él le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Cállate.

Dolida, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Entendía su enojo. La situación era grave y ella se estaba quejando, rebajándose a sí misma como el eslabón más débil que necesitaba ser protegido. Cuando Sasuke necesitaba confiar en ella, hacía que él tuviese que cargar con todo. A pesar de saber que tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado, se sentía traicionada. Sasuke sabía lo que le había pasado y la forma en que reaccionaba en una batalla; ¿por qué trataba con tanto ímpetu de meterla en situaciones para las que no estaba preparada? Estaba ignorando completamente el trauma que ella había sufrido.

Tan pronto como esos pensamientos viajaron por su cabeza, Sakura los lamentó. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta?

—Lo sé todo, Sakura– pero Tsunade-sama era la única que podía derrotar a Orochimaru en ese entonces. En vista de que tú eres su pupila, asumí que tendrías la misma capacidad sobre él que tenía ella —respondió Sasuke—. Además, no puedo acercarme demasiado a Orochimaru con el sello activado.

—Lo… lo entiendo —asintió ella.

* * *

—El olor a sangre es abrumador —se quejó Kiba, deteniendo sus pasos durante la segunda parte de la misión de rescate de Tsunade—. Definitivamente, hay por lo menos dos cuerpos aquí.

—Una batalla —corrigió Neji—. Supongo que el primer grupo ya se metió en problemas.

Sin vacilar, se introdujeron en lo más profundo del pabellón del bosque, tratando de obtener ventaja vía asalto aéreo. Cuando el sonido de los metales tintineando y los gritos de jutsu estallaron en todo el bosque, el grupo se separó en dos equipos distintos. Kiba y Naruto tomaron el piso para una distracción frontal, mientras que Neji y Tenten se mantuvieron en el pabellón para aprovechar la distracción.

* * *

Ino rodó hacia la derecha, apenas arreglándoselas para esquivar el ataque dirigido a su yugular. Sus ojos escanearon el área; había pasado tiempo desde que había regresado a su cuerpo, y ni ella ni Shikamaru habían visto a los otros dos miembros de su equipo. Era preocupante, pero debían enfrentar los enemigos a mano limpia, ignorando la posibilidad de que sus compañeros estuvieran en problemas.

Girando sobre sus talones, Ino corrió delante de Shikamaru. Teniendo en cuenta de que alguna vez fueron compañeros de equipo, habían descubierto que era fácil complementar sus técnicas en un gran ataque. Usando la sombra de Ino para extender la suya propia, Shikamaru había conseguido crear una versión más larga del Kage Nui. Con la confusión que provocaba su técnica, Ino podría usar su Shinranshin no Jutsu y engañar a los oponentes para atacarse unos a otros.

—Ino… no bajes la guardia —sentenció Shikamaru, colocándose en una posición de defensa—. Algo no anda bien.

Ella asintió.

—Todo quedó en silencio demasiado rápido.

* * *

Sakura permitió que el plan que Sasuke había formulado viajara por su mente. No parecía haber ningún espacio en su plan para atacar a Orochimaru. La cercanía de la batalla era desalentadora, pero sabía que no debía quejarse más de su posición en esa pelea. Había pasado años tratando de obtener el reconocimiento que Sasuke le estaba dando ahora. Sentía cierto orgullo de que él confiara en ella; pero más que nada, Sakura se sentía aterrada. Ella ya había sido la causa de suficientes problemas para los miembros de su equipo. Tenía que dejar de paralizarse durante una batalla, antes de que alguien resultase muerto.

—Ya está aquí —comentó Sasuke—. Ve a tu posición.

Asintiendo, Sakura desapareció dentro del dosel del bosque. Era su trabajo esconderse en las sombras. Habían creado un código de técnicas que ella debía usar por su propia cuenta. Se suponía que Sakura debía permanecer detrás de Orochimaru, mientras Sasuke ocupaba el frente. Iba a ser difícil ocultar su chakra de un Sannin, pero ello podía ser disipado con algunos clones de sombra. Naruto le había enseñado a Sakura su Kage Bunshin no Jutsu un año antes de los exámenes Jounin, convencido de que iba a necesitar esa habilidad para aprobar junto con él y Sasuke.

Teniendo en cuenta que cada clon tenía su propio suministro de chakra, sería más difícil para Orochimaru identificar dónde estaba. No había participado en esa idea de Sasuke, pero asumía que no iba a afectar el plan original de la batalla—ella estaba haciendo un rol de apoyo y tener más de una idea podría ayudar. A diferencia de Naruto, no podía retener una gran cantidad de clones durante un tiempo largo, y su limitado chakra ya había sido desgastado cuando intentó curar a uno de los ANBU. Era un riesgo extender su chakra de esta forma, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer. En primer lugar y más que nada, necesitaba ocultarse. Orochimaru era lo suficientemente hábil para detectarla, incluso si ella ocultaba su presencia. La mejor opción era tratar de engañarlo, haciéndolo creer que estaba rodeado.

Con el jutsu iniciado, Sakura envió sus clones en diferentes direcciones para rodear el campo de batalla en forma circular. Su cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a Orochimaru y era dudoso que lo reconociera en aquella batalla. Puesto que no utilizaba el cuerpo de Sasuke como contenedor, existía la posibilidad de que hubiese usado por lo menos otros dos cuerpos desde su último encuentro. La única forma de distinguir a Orochimaru era el aura que lo rodeaba, junto con su largo y negro pelo.

Sakura no necesitó escuchar el choque del kunai para entender que la pelea había comenzado. Pudo sentir el aire gélido entrando al bosque antes de que el sonido llegara a sus oídos. Sus ojos descendieron hacia Sasuke, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia en sus movimientos mientras viajaba más cerca de la batalla. Tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

* * *

—No estoy aquí por ti, Sasuke-kun —siseó el Sannin. Sasuke lo miró con enfado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy seguro de que no has olvidado nada de tu estadía en la Aldea del Sonido, Sasuke-kun. Hubo planes que nunca se realizaron —respondió él con indiferencia.

Lo observó con desprecio. Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de su tiempo con Orochimaru; ni tampoco se había olvidado de las cosas que había aprendido con el Sannin serpiente. Había aspectos de su vida en el Sonido que había suprimido de su memoria, pero la mayoría de los planes, poderes e ideales de la aldea permanecían en su conciencia. Sasuke odiaba admitirlo, pero aún retiraba el poder de aquellos pensamientos durante las batallas y entrenamiento. Aunque ya se hubiera redimido, era imposible negar que allí había adquirido muchas habilidades que aún usaba y practicaba, desde su regreso a Konoha.

—Te refieres a que… ¿aún piensas atacar Konoha?

La risa sádica de Orochimaru llenó el bosque.

—Pude haber renunciado a ti, pero destruir Konoha siempre ha sido nuestro objetivo final.

Agarrando su sello maldito, Sasuke cayó sobre sus rodillas; Orochimaru estaba jugando con él.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? Pensé que ibas a aprovechar la falta de ANBU y jounin capacitados en Konoha. Pero en lugar de eso, me has seguido a mí.

No hubo una respuesta, a la vez que el sudor resbalaba por el rostro de Sasuke. El dolor del sello maldito venía en olas que variaban en intensidad y duración. El malestar le dificultaba concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión. A fin de cuentas, había una falta más grande en conflicto de lo que originalmente había pensado. Hacía que sus sentidos entraran en un modo hiperactivo, buscando una emboscada mientras intentaba detectar las verdaderas intenciones de Orochimaru. La regla número uno de enfrentarse con Orochimaru, era siempre esperar lo inesperado.

Tomando la decisión de comenzar a atacar, Sasuke mordió su pulgar y comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos para una técnica de convocación. Era la señal para que Sakura atacara por la espalda, dejando a Orochimaru incapaz de moverse al cortar los músculos de su pierna. Habían estimado el momento exacto de su aparición, los ángulos—si todo caía en su posición correcta, el ataque sería un triunfo seguro.

Orochimaru levantó una ceja.

—No era a ti a quien seguía.

En el momento en que la mano de Sasuke golpeó el suelo, Orochimaru se giró. Agarró la muñeca de Sakura, por debajo de la palma irradiada de chakra y observó fijamente su rostro. La luz se disipó lentamente mientras que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

—Iba detrás de ella —sonrió, extendiendo su lengua para saborear su piel.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se ensancharon. Sus rodillas empezaron a ceder y la concentración en su Jutsu de clones desapareció. El humo flotaba en el aire. La niebla creada empujó un manto de color gris entre Sasuke y ella. Habiendo perdido su visión de ellos, Sasuke se esforzaba por escucharlos.

La mano libre de Orochimaru se dirigió a la mejilla de Sakura, acariciando su piel con suavidad.

—No todos los días tengo a una mujer tan hermosa en mi vida.

_Nishi sostuvo su muñeca, esperando que la jeringa cayera de las manos de ella._

—_Hm… no todos los días tengo a una kunoichi tan hermosa en mi vida._

—¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! —gritó Sakura, transfiriendo su chakra a su otra palma y, con sus ojos cerrados, se giró hacia Orochimaru.

Sintió que su lengua le enrollaba el cuello. Colocó su chakra en ambas manos y las puso sobre el músculo extendido. Su cuerpo se sacudió y pronto salió disparada a través de la niebla. Aterrizó sobre su columna y contra un tronco de un árbol, dejándola sin aliento. Sasuke apareció a su lado mientras ella tosía para recuperar su oxígeno.

No se tomó el tiempo para pensar qué estaba haciendo—fue puro instinto activar el sharingan y mantenerse firme. La marca roja rodeando el cuello de ella lo estaba enfureciendo. ¿Por qué era Sakura el nuevo objetivo de Orochimaru? Él moriría antes de dejar que eso pasara.

—¿Qué quieres de Sakura? —masculló.

Orochimaru sonrió.

—Ella mató a Nishi Kyo. Si tiene el poder para hacerlo, es un poder que deseo tener.

_La misión de asesinato… _pensó él.

Volviéndose a Sakura, Sasuke apenas esquivó el kunai arrojado a su cabeza. Observó cómo los ojos de Sakura se agitaban mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Se agarró de la corteza del árbol con fuerza, cortándolo dentro de sus manos para tener un buen agarre. Tanto crecía la ira dentro de él por verla tan asustada, que estaba llevándolo a sus límites.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sakura. ¿Puedes levantarte? —susurró, tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo.

Ella asintió suavemente, su fuerza disminuyendo a medida que el miedo pesaba sobre sus músculos.

—Yo no veo una salida.

Serpientes volaron de las mangas de Orochimaru, a punto de atacar. Sakura y Sasuke saltaron en diferentes direcciones, evitando la colisión de reptiles y la explosión de su contacto con el árbol. Tropezando con un alambre, Sakura activó una trampa que no había notado antes. Pudo oler el aceite que ya goteaba sobre la madera que la rodeaba; por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Orochimaru comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus manos, preparando un jutsu de fuego.

—¡Sakura, no te quedes ahí parada!

Las llamas provocaron una explosión, incendiando las áreas del bosque.

* * *

—Oi, ¿Ino? —inquirió Naruto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme?

Shikamaru sacudió su cabeza.

—Perdimos el contacto por radio hace media hora. ¿Encontraste algún miembro ANBU?

Tenten negó con la cabeza, y luego comenzó a inspeccionar el campo de batalla.

—¿Ustedes dos están heridos?

Ambos lo negaron; habían obtenido lesiones, pero no eran mortales. Después de un gesto con su mano, el grupo siguió a Ino hacia el único sobreviviente conocido de la emboscada. El hombre todavía estaba pálido, pero el desangramiento había disminuido. Estaba hablando incoherentemente, mientras Ino trataba una vez más de hacerlo beber el agua que Sakura le había entregado.

—Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha —decidió Neji—. Tenten, tú y Kiba llévenlo.

Naruto estaba junto a Shikamaru, observando al Ninja caído.

—Son todos shinobis de tierra, como los que antes atacaron a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan.

—Ellos también fueron los que emboscaron a los ANBU —comentó Shiakamaru—. Creo que la Godaime sabe algo de esto que nosotros no. Hemos tenido demasiados enfrentamientos con esta aldea como para que sea un suceso pasajero. Yo creo que se está gestando una guerra. A juzgar por la energía que usaron para destruir a los ANBU… estamos en serios problemas.

Un fuerte ruido de explosión llamó la atención de todos.

* * *

La cabeza de Sasuke salió por encima del agua del lago, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente a su frágil compañera de equipo. La había sujetado cuando se habían sumergido al agua, pero ahora no había rastro de ella.

—¡Sakura! —gritó, esperando a que apareciera en algún lugar más lejano.

Algo le comenzó a arañar la pierna; a Sasuke le tomó todo su autocontrol no patearlo, fuera lo que fuera. Se subió a su cuerpo, hasta que cabello comenzó a flotar en la superficie. No muchas cosas tenían el pelo color magenta. Elevando a Sakura con un brazo que él instintivamente había envuelto en su cintura, observó su rostro mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su hombro para toser sangre y agua. Los músculos del rostro de Sasuke se negaban a escuchar a su cerebro y se retorcían por los sonidos desgarradores que Sakura estaba haciendo; cada corte o resuello provocaba una contracción en su fachada, normalmente impasible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Los ojos de Sakura estaban caídos pero luchó contra la fatiga y le ayudó a remar, cosa que Sasuke agradeció. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el dúo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el agua de la costa, apoyándose el uno contra el otro hasta colapsar sobre la hierba bajo los árboles.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, volviéndose para mirarla.

Sakura estabilizó su respiración, tosiendo ocasionalmente cuando el agua emergía de la posición inactiva de sus pulmones. Abrió sus ojos levemente, con el mismo miedo que había visto en ellos antes de ser expulsados del bosque hacia el lago. Vacilante, Sasuke levantó el brazo y se inclinó para tocar su hombro, en un intento de llamar su atención.

La manera en que Sakura se estremeció y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza y apretando su hombro cerca del cuello no fue inadvertido para él e hizo que detuviera su movimiento, retirando la mano que se suponía que debía consolarla. Sasuke retiró su mirada y se concentró en sentarse y observar el cielo para calmar su corazón y su mente. Después de lo que había pasado… debería haber sabido que reaccionaría como si él fuese un vil veneno empeñado en destruirla.

Un suave y húmedo sonido llamó su atención. Sakura se estaba moviendo. De soslayo, Sasuke la observó levantarse; no fue desapercibido como ella se puso de pie, cubriendo su pecho con los brazos húmedos y temblorosos. Agachando la cabeza, con sollozos silenciosos empezando a escapar de sus labios cuando comenzó a alejarse, y sus pies torpes al movimiento, haciendo difícil su retiro.

_No así… No puedo dejar que Sasuke-kun me vea así… el haría lo mismo…_

Su espalda se golpeó contra un árbol.

Sasuke se levantó y guió sus ojos hasta ella, permitiéndole ver a través de él, La angustia que sentía por ella, la culpa, la rabia, el odio… la compasión. Avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, Sasuke se detuvo cuando estuvo al alcance de los brazos, sus ojos jamás dejándola mientras observaba sus inquietos movimientos. La mirada de Sakura voló a su alrededor, obviamente buscando una salida antes de permitirse fijar su vista en él.

Estaban ahí parados, ambos completamente empapados, en medio del bosque a medianoche. Uno mirando con miedo y el otro como si estuviera buscando el perdón.

Tirando de sus mangas, Sakura bajó la vista hacia el suelo del bosque. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de protegerse de esta nueva mirada de él.

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta, Sakura.

Su voz salió silenciosamente.

—Estoy… estoy bien.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y se elevaron hacia el rostro de Sasuke, en el momento que sintió las manos de él tomando sus brazos con suavidad, separándolos de su cuerpo. El miedo en su mirada viajaba a través de vibraciones y empujó su cuerpo contra el árbol lo más que pudo. El agarre de Sasuke era suave pero firme, y decía que no iba a poder alejarse de él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, gemidos silenciosos escapaban de sus labios mientras lo miraba, rogándole para que la dejara en paz y la dejara escapar.

Poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de él, trató en vano de forzarlo a liberar su agarre, apretando los nervios cerca de su codo, pero fue inútil. Él no iba a dejarla ir y no iba a quitar su mirada obsidiana de ella. Sakura sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban por el miedo; Sasuke no iba a… él no le haría eso, ¿verdad?

—Por favor… déjame ir… —rogó ella, su voz quebrándose por los sollozos que se negaba a liberar.

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo.

—Lo… lo siento. Por lo que pasó. Debí haber sido yo el que realizara el asesinato en lugar de ti.

—Por favor… —la voz de Sakura se quebró, las lágrimas cayendo ahora por su rostro—. Sasuke-kun… no sigas…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—era la primera vez que oía su nombre con el sufijo –kun durante un tiempo. Odiaba ver el miedo en su mirada; pensaba que iba a lastimarla. Tenía miedo de que él fuera a _violarla_. Había tanto lamento en la voz de ella como había en los ojos de él. Sasuke sabía que se estaba dando por vencida. Todos estos años había luchado por él y ahora que finalmente estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de cuánto significaba para él, de cómo su apoyo invaluable lo había traído hasta aquí… ella tenía que perderlo todo.

No iba a perderla.

—No me lastimes… por favor —rogó, dejando que sus ojos descendieran de nuevo al costado, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya estaban cayendo.

—Sakura…

Ella lo observó.

—Confía en mí, Sakura —Sasuke la miró a los ojos—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Se inclinó lentamente esperando a que Sakura dejara de moverse, antes de que sus labios se posaran suavemente en los suyos.


	13. Chapter 12: Self Elucidation

**A/N:** ¡FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA! Hasta este capítulo está descontinuado el fic, e incluso la autora señala esto en su perfil. Una gran historia y una verdadera lástima que no tenga continuación. Si algún día lo llega a continuar, obviamente aquí estaré y lo traduciré para ustedes. Pero hasta entonces, la historia queda hasta aquí. :(

Traducción del aviso en el perfil de Crystal Renee: _Sé que muchos de ustedes han disfrutado varias de estas historias, pero por una u otra razón no he sido capaz de continuarlas. Algunas de ellas (Adrenaline Adoration, Sacrifice: Wilted Blossom of Spring, and Building the Hitokiri), fue difícil decidir de dejar de escribirlas, pero tuve que hacerlo. Alunas tienen que ver con mi falta de interés, otras con un bloqueo de autor—en su mayoría tienen que ver con haber perdido los archivos originales y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé, que ya no puedo recordar qué intentaba escribir. Me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente que esto le pueda causar a alguien. Realmente debería dedicarme a escribir one-shots, siempre los termino. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, a pesar de todo!_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Crystal Renee**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Sacrificio: Flor Marchita en Primavera**

Capítulo XII: Auto Elucidación

* * *

El sonido de un golpe llenó la torre. Las manos de Tsunade continuaron con ese molesto movimiento sobre el escritorio, fluyendo en sintonía con su concentración. El reporte de la misión hacía que surgieran más preguntas de las que estaban reprimiendo. Había estado preocupada por el aumento de violencia en la Aldea oculta de la Tierra, pero una emboscada a esa gran escala sencillamente inclinaba la balanza al modo ofensivo. Para ellos, haber descubierto las operaciones encubiertas de los ANBU significaba que había una fuga de información de la cual tendría que encargarse.

Había despedido a cada miembro del escuadrón de rescate de ocho personas, uno por uno, extrayendo información de ellos y dejando que se fueran. Eventualmente, solo Sakura se había quedado en la oficina. Con calculadores ojos color miel, Tsunade centró toda su atención en su pupila. Decir que había esperado que apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica después de haber sido forzada a salir de su hibernación, habría sido temerario; pero como la Hokage que era, había esperado ver más que una mirada de enfado. Simplemente, no estaba en la naturaleza de Sakura sentir tanta ira.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que añadir? —cuestionó Tsunade, su rostro impasible.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Orochimaru estuvo allí.

No hubo ninguna advertencia antes de que escombros volaran a través de la habitación, cuando el puño de Tsunade se estrelló contra su escritorio. Sakura dejó que los trozos de madera golpearan su piel y no hizo ningún intento para protegerse de los proyectiles de astilla. Aún estaba aturdida después de su zambullida en el lago, por lo que el dolor no se registró cuando la madera se encajó dentro de su piel y sus nervios.

Maldiciones de todo tipo escaparon de los labios de Tsunade.

—¿Por qué nadie mencionó esto? —explotó—. ¡Es lo primero que me tenían que decir!

—Porque, Tsunade-shishou, sólo Sasuke yo y lo vimos.

Sentándose nuevamente, Tsunade colocó la cabeza dentro de sus palmas y se mordió los labios para liberar su ira. Orochimaru era la última persona con la que quería tratar. Ya era bastante difícil proteger la aldea sin él intentando entrar y arruinar años de reconstrucción desde la primera invasión del Sonido. Ella aún estaba bajo el escrutinio de los ancestros debido a sus controvertidas formas de reconstruir la aldea—otro ataque de Orochimaru sólo disminuiría aún más su reputación, y aniquilaría la moral de Konoha en su totalidad.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo para tranquilizarse, continuó con su interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo reaccionó la maldición?

—Se mantuvo intacta dentro del sello, pero le causó un gran dolor —respondió Sakura, su voz desgastándose sobre las palabras—, pero no estaba detrás de Sasuke.

Aquello captó el interés de Tsunade.

—¿Dijo qué quería, o lo que estaba planeando?

—¿Además de intentar provocar una guerra con Konoha otra vez? —Sakura comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que el sarcasmo brotaba de sus palabras.

El silencio flotó en el aire. Tsunade no hizo ningún intento para sacar otra respuesta de Sakura—sabía perfectamente que le contaría toda la historia. Las emociones aparecieron en el rostro y ojos de Sakura. Las lágrimas brotaban detrás de su careta, rompiéndose, un pensamiento tras otro. Dolía ver a alguien a quien se apreciaba tanto en ese estado.

Después de un momento de contemplación, Sakura terminó su declaración.

—Él iba detrás de mí.

* * *

Aún sentía el cuello y los hombros entumecidos, pero de todas formas, Sasuke agradeció a Shizune por su diligente cuidado. El dolor del sello maldito había disminuido, y ahora se sentía exhausto. Se demostraba en sus ojos caídos y en la forma en que ligeramente se encorvaba al ponerse de pie. Una sonrisa maternal apareció en los labios de Shizune, al verlo encargarse de la evidencia restante del ataque de la maldición. Agradeciéndole, le dio las instrucciones de reportarse con Tsunade. Después de girar su hombro acalambrado unas cuantas veces, salió de la oficina y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sasuke hubiese preferido tener a alguien a su lado. No estaba en él sentirse de esa manera, pero no quería que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia Sakura—donde sabía que llegarían si es que no se distraía con algo. La pequeña conversación con Shizune había cumplido su propósito de prolongar la confrontación con sus pensamientos, pero ahora no había nada que les impidiera flotar en su subconsciente y al frente del marco de su mente.

Había estado buscando una razón para sus acciones—los había derivado a la confusión, a la circunstancia, a los impulsos protectores y al alivio. Era una peligrosa mezcla que lo había hecho actuar por impulsos en lugar de pensar las cosas. La parte más agobiante no era que se hubiese dejado llevar y hubiese besado a Sakura—era el hecho de haberlo _disfrutado_, y haber querido más. Sasuke estaba muy consciente de que había sobrepasado un límite que antes nunca había existido, pero no sentía remordimientos por ello.

En el momento que llegó a la puerta de Tsunade, Sakura estaba saliendo. Sasuke la esquivó y se sostuvo contra la pared cuando la vio venir. Ninguno miró al otro y no hubo intercambio de palabras; pero eso no le impidió a Sasuke notar la forma en que ella se estremecía y como se alejaba todo lo que el estrecho corredor le permitía. Apretando los puños, usó todo su autocontrol para no gritarle.

Se quedó en el pasillo por largos momentos, después de que ella se hubiese ido. Su cuerpo quería seguirla, pero su mente estaba asustada. Sasuke no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho—pero sí se arrepentía de la distancia que había creado al hacerlo.

Tratando de no preocuparse por el ritmo que sus acciones habían creado, se dio la vuelta y entró a la oficina de Tsunade. El desastre dentro de la sala no lo sorprendió; obviamente, no había quedado feliz con el reporte de la misión. Ella contaba con un historial de propinar golpes sin sentido cuando las cosas no salían como las planeaba o imaginaba.

Se apegó a la pared, manteniéndose lo más lejos de la Hokage que podía. Sasuke hizo que sus pensamientos acerca de Sakura salieran de su mente consciente, y se centró exclusivamente en los movimientos y eventuales palabras que saldrían de la protectora de la aldea. Aún se encontraba maldiciendo alborotadamente, dándose la vuelta y jalándose el cabello como si por arte de magia pudiese aparecer la solución a sus problemas.

—Uchiha Sasuke, sólo tengo una cosa que decirte —señaló, al verlo contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

Levantando una ceja de forma interrogante, esperó a que ella terminara su declaración.

Tsunade avanzó hacia él, con ira ardiendo en su mirada. Supuso que tenía una buena razón para tener esa rabia contra él, por lo que no hizo ningún intento de presionarla más o de escapar del castigo que le iba a imponer.

La cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación dejó una profunda marca roja en su mejilla, pero el rostro de él no mostró ningún signo de dolor o sorpresa.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —gritó—. Besar a Sakura, ¿acaso eres un idiota? ¡Sabes todo lo que le ocurrió! ¡Tú fuiste quien me dijo que la pusiera en esta misión, en primer lugar! ¿_De verdad_creíste que no iba a reaccionar negativamente a tus avances?

Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron al piso, alejando su rostro del de ella. No había esperado que este fuera el primer punto de discusión.

—No fue mi intención hacerlo.

—Lo que importa es que lo hiciste, ¡y ahora ella te tiene miedo!

Él no respondió. Tsunade se alejó de él, calmando su frustración lo suficiente para hacer una mejor inspección de su lenguaje corporal. Parecía impasible, pero era evidente que estaba tan dañado por su error como lo estaba Sakura. Sasuke no podía mirarla a los ojos, y sus puños estaban apretados. Suspiró y se dirigió a la única cosa que no había reducido a pedazos—su silla.

—¿Orochimaru mencionó por qué estaba detrás de ella? —preguntó Tsunade, bajando su voz.

—Dijo algo de ella teniendo el poder para derrotar a Nishi Kyo —ofreció Sasuke, contento por el cambio de tema—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al suponer que es la misión…?

Ella asintió.

—Puede que Orochimaru haya dicho eso, pero no es su verdadera razón. Lo que creo es que al mencionar su nombre estaba poniendo a prueba sus recursos, y comprobar si quienquiera que le esté dando información de Sakura y ANBU es confiable. Obviamente, asumo que obtuvo una respuesta positiva. Hay una razón diferente por la que quiere a Sakura.

—Tiene que ver contigo —dedujo Sasuke.

—Siempre has sido agudo —notó, un tanto impresionada de sus habilidades para resolver el asunto—. Tengo dos técnicas que Orochimaru desea, y estoy segura que él asume que Sakura también las sabe. Mi jutsu de la juventud y mi _Ninpo Sozo Saise_.

Él pareció sorprendido.

—¿No se las has enseñado a ella?

—No le era útil aprender el jutsu de la juventud, y aunque _Ninpo Sozo Saise_ pueda impedirle morir en una batalla, apresurar tanto la curación acortaría su vida útil. Es demasiado joven para comenzar a descontar años de su vida —comentó Tsunade.

—¿Por qué Orochimaru querría un jutsu que eventualmente podría matarlo?

—No sabe de ese efecto —respondió ella—. Todo lo que vio, fue que mis heridas se curaron al instante.

Sasuke guardó silencio por un momento.

—¿Así que piensas que quiere a Sakura por esa razón, para aprender esas habilidades?

—Estoy segura de que también siente que tendría una gran ventaja sobre mí– podría conocer más de mi estilo de pelea, y como combatirlo. La única otra razón que puedo pensar sería curar sus brazos, pero como reportaste la primera la vez que regresaste del Sonido, Kabuto ya ha encontrado la manera de devolverle algo de movilidad y uso a sus brazos para realizar jutsu.

Él asintió.

Tsunade estaba callada, contemplando sus opciones mientras observaba alrededor, a la destrucción de su oficina. Observó al chico en frente de ella, con esa mirada de determinación que hacía que sus pensamientos transitaran. Era un riesgo, determinó, pero uno que estaba dispuesta a correr por el bien de su pupila. Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia atrás y comenzó a hablar con un aire profesional, que solo utilizaba cuando su mente estaba hecha un caos.

—Sasuke, tengo una misión extendida para ti.

* * *

El pasillo del apartamento de Sakura estaba oscuro y silencioso, con excepción de sus sollozos. Tiró con fuerza de su pelo, gritando debido a la agonía y a la traición. El dolor se arraigaba profundamente en su ser—sentía su arrepentimiento y miedo en la médula de los huesos y en cada músculo que poseía. El aumento de la agitación emocional estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su salud mental; Sakura conocía esto y lo entendía. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el proceso, que poco a poco le arrancaba la vida y la humanidad.

Dejando caer sus piernas de entre sus manos para extenderlas en el suelo, la tensión bajo su piel comenzó a apaciguarse. Continuó llorando, su rostro mirando hacia arriba, hacia al techo blanco sobre ella.

—¿Por qué…? —cuestionó en voz alta, destellos e imágenes de Sasuke parpadeando ante sus ojos—. Todo este tiempo…

No tenía sentido para ella. Sakura no estaba segura si debía alegrarse de que él mismo se hubiese abierto a las emociones y sueños que había tenido antes de su violación, o si debía odiarlo por tratar de aprovecharse de ella después de haber sido destruida. Parte de ella se preguntaba si el gorjeo en su pecho y el cosquilleo en el estómago que había sentido durante el beso, realmente había sido miedo.

Cerró los ojos con resignación—le _tenía _miedo. Tenía miedo de que se propasara con ella. Tenía miedo de que la traicionara de una forma más profunda que su traición a Konoha. Lo que más la asustaba era el riesgo de que Sasuke la pudiese abandonar. Por mucho que quisiera estar lejos de él, Sakura quería que luchara por ella.

Sakura quería que él probara que el beso en el bosque había significado algo.

Se rió; esas realizaciones necias despejaban su mente. Nishi le había arrancado la única cosa que hacía que su cuerpo fuera de ella—la había infectado con una extraña clase de enfermedad que los hombres podían detectar. Quizás era algo en su aura, o tal vez un aroma que ella no podía detectar. De cualquier forma, su cuerpo no significaba nada; era sólo una cáscara destinada a los placeres instintivos y carnales de los hombres. ¿Cuál era el sentido de intentar mantenerlo para sí misma, cuando no tenía razones para salvarlo? Él la había corrompido… lo suficiente para que cuando mirara al espejo, no reconociera su propio reflejo.

¿Qué era lo que se estaba reservando, ahora? Ella no valía nada… no _era_ nada. En cualquier lugar donde daba la vuelta había un nuevo error, un nuevo incidente que lastimaba a alguien más o que destruía algo. Poco a poco, no estaba haciendo nada más que destruir a las personas que alguna vez trató de proteger con tanta fuerza.

El rostro de Orochimaru apareció dentro de sus párpados cerrados.

* * *

Sasuke esperó impacientemente en la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, preguntándose dónde estaría su colega rubio. Esta reunión nocturna había sido su idea—¿tenía derecho a retrasarse tanto? Considerando que Naruto había adquirido su perversión después de dos años con Jiraiya, Sasuke concluyó que tenía mucho sentido que además hubiese adquirido la impuntualidad de Kakashi a través de los años.

_El idiota es como una esponja._

—¡Oi, Sasuke-teme! ¡Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías! —le gritó Naruto desde el pasillo—. ¡Ya me he marchado y regresado dos veces!

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que nos encontráramos aquí?

El alegre ánimo de Naruto se tornó oscuro.

—¿Qué ocurre con Sakura-chan?

—¿A qué te refieres?

El gruñido que escapó de la garganta de Naruto era intimidante, pero Sasuke continuó observándolo con su clásica expresión impasible. Sabía lo que Naruto estaba tratando de averiguar. Fue Naruto quien encontró a Sasuke y a Sakura en el bosque después de la trampa de Orochimaru y la explosión—a Sasuke no le hubiese sorprendido que supiera algo de lo ocurrido. Desafortunadamente, la conversación con Tsunade le seguía sentando mal dentro de su estómago—no tenía ánimos para repetir la situación.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —exigió Naruto—. Sea lo que sea… nunca la había visto así, ni después de que abandonaste la aldea, ni siquiera después de…

Se detuvo, observando cómo los ojos de Sasuke se movían de la pared hacia el suelo. Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ver una mirada tan lejana en el frío Uchiha. Era extraño… pero al mismo tiempo, apoyaba su teoría respecto de lo mal que se encontraba Sakura.

—Sasuke…

Él comenzó a alejarse.

—Tengo una misión. Ya perdí bastante tiempo esperándote aquí. Tendremos que hablar después.

—_¿Qué le hiciste?_

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos. Se volvió hacia Naruto, observándolo con una expresión calculadora.

—Te lo explicaré después; en estos momentos, tengo que encontrarla.

* * *

Revisando su mochila por cuarta vez, Sakura decidió que no había olvidado nada de lo que necesitaría. No había ninguna razón para regresar a su apartamento y buscar algo que no estuviera en sus suministros. Suspirando, continuó con su caminata hacia la puerta de Konoha. Solamente había una manera de salir de la aldea sin ser descubierto—durante el cambio de turno de la puerta.

Había llegado a esa decisión sin pensar demasiado en el tema de Orochimaru; si él la quería, entonces no había ninguna razón para seguir prolongando su poderío sobre ella. No tenía sentido luchar contra lo que deseaba de ella como un contenedor. Su cuerpo era simplemente una cáscara de su alma y no tenía valor real.

Lo único que Sakura quería era retrasar la capacidad de Orochimaru para atacar Konoha. Había racionalizado este sacrificio como la única forma en que podría proteger a las personas que habían luchado por cuidar la aldea durante siglos. Si esto era lo último que podía hacer como una kunoichi de Konoha, entonces estaba dispuesta. No podía ser sometida a mucho más de lo que ya había sido. Aunque Orochimaru llevaba con él una lasciva maldad, y aunque la idea de estar cerca de él la asustaba, no tenía otra opción. Era un eslabón sin sentido en la vida, a menos que tomara ese camino.

—La última vez que nos reunimos aquí de noche, yo era el que se iba.

Sakura se detuvo, negándose a apartar los ojos del suelo de empiedres. Su voz había llegado desde atrás, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran. Estaba asustada. Su miedo se centraba en torno a la conversación y más aún a la persona en sí. La tentación se salir corriendo era abrumadora; al igual que el impulso de hablar.

Él se acercó unos pasos.

—Estás caminando directamente a la trampa de la cual luchaste tan duro para sacarme.

—Tú tenías mucho por delante —respondió ella, su voz casi en un susurro—. Habría sido un error tuyo perder todo por un poder falso.

—¿Qué hace que la situación sea diferente en tu caso?

Se quedó en silencio. Una brisa sopló, levantándole el pelo y la falda. No se movió cuando su piel fue revelada; no hubo ningún intento por cubrirse de los ojos de él. Sakura juntó las palabras en su mente, formulando la mejor manera de responder a su pregunta.

—Soy una corteza vacía – nada más que un cuerpo inútil. Podría darle un uso y retrasar la guerra.

—Dame tu banda.

Sakura se volteó, quedando más cerca de Sasuke de lo que originalmente había pensado. Cautelosamente, tiró de los extremos de su protector de frente, dejando que cayera silenciosamente dentro de su palma. Ella no hizo ningún intento para alejarse de la cercanía de su mano. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la banda raspada que él había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Eso es…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es mía – era de Itachi.

Sasuke puso el objeto manchado de sangre sobre su cabeza, amarrándolo eficientemente después de colocar el protector de ella en su bolsillo de _kunais_. No podía encontrar una emoción para describir la solemnidad en el rostro de él, al entregarle el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su hermano—un hombre que había tanto amado como odiado.

—Eres tan débil como él —escupió Sasuke—. Si vas a escapar, tienes el mismo lugar que él en mi corazón. Pensé que eras más fuerte que esto.

—¡Nunca he sido fuerte! —gritó ella de forma repentina.

La miró con enfado, asiendo su muñeca y levantando su mano a la altura de su rostro.

—Mira las cicatrices de tus manos – la cicatriz en tu estómago y espalda. Los moretones y asperezas en tu piel. Son por el entrenamiento, por luchar, por las situaciones al borde de la muerte que has atravesado. El hecho de que sigas viva significa fuerza. Eres fuerte, Sakura – más fuerte que la mayoría.

No estaba segura de cómo debía tomarse sus palabras. Le estaba costando todo lo que tenía para no escaparse de su agarre y escabullirse en una postura protectora. Sakura ya había tomado la decisión, pero las palabras de él habían empezado a punzar. Podía sentir la rabia y el miedo bullendo dentro de su corazón—era una peligrosa mezcla que amenazaba con desatarse.

—¿Qué derecho tienes de decirme todo esto? —le gritó—. Tú siempre me has despreciado – ¡diciéndome lo que hago mal! ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de corazón? Fui _violada_, Sasuke, ¿lo olvidaste? No tengo ningún uso – ¡No soy nada más que un estorbo ahora!

—¿Cómo puede haber sido culpa tuya? No podías controlar la situación, ¡fuiste paralizada, Sakura! ¡No había nada que pudieras hacer! —gruñó él.

Parpadeó un par de veces, registrando sus palabras con las emociones que se extendían a lo largo de su rostro. Sakura no podía recordar haber visto nunca tanta emoción brutal—aparte de rabia—en Sasuke. Parecía fuera de lugar en su cara, haciendo ángulos que no estaban hechos para formarse. El agarre en su muñeca empezó a disminuir hasta que finalmente la dejó ir, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose.

—No eres la persona inútil que tú misma te haces creer… pero no puedo decirte que te quedes o no te quedes. Si caminas a través de esas puertas, te vas a convertir en mi enemiga. Y voy a perseguirte.

Sakura balbuceó una respuesta.

—Sasuke… ¿qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer? ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

—¡Sí, lo entiendo! — él se volteó, con ojos feroces—. Lo entiendo demasiado bien – probablemente mejor que cualquier otra persona.

—¡Ya no tengo ningún propósito! Soy inútil para todos – ¡los errores que cometo quizás puedan costarles sus vidas algún día!

Se dio la vuelta otra vez, apretando sus puños con rabia.

—No voy a volver a despedirme de ti, Sakura. Ya dolió suficiente la primera vez.

Con grandes zancadas, Sasuke comenzó a alejarse. Sakura observó su espalda, mientras las manos de él caían dentro de sus bolsillos, con la tensión latente sobre ella. Cada paso que él daba, quebraba su decisión. Cada movimiento de sus músculos, hacía que ella entrara en pánico. Se estaba cuestionando a sí misma, y lo odiaba. Tomando su mano y sintiendo el rasguño en el protector de Itachi, las palabras comenzaron a fluir solas.

—_¡Sasuke-kun!_


End file.
